


Postcards

by Erdi99



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdi99/pseuds/Erdi99
Summary: Inspired by James Blunt's 'Postcards' Babe HEA, no cupcakes were hurtI have posted this before on fanfiction.net under Erdi99 and on fictionpad under fanfictionfanatic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This was inspired by James Blunt's 'Postcards'**

**All mistakes are my own!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

 

Three months ago my babe broke it off with the cop, two and a half months ago she won, 500k at the Bellagio in Vegas and two months ago my Steph and Lula quit their jobs at Vinnie's and left for a trip to Europe.

Flashback

" _Babe, please" I almost beg her._

" _Fine…but you have to promise me something in return!" Steph retorts and the look on her face tells me I won't like what will come out of her mouth next._

" _Go on" I nod._

" _I will take these trackers, if you promise me to not access them until there is a reason to" I was right. I don't like that one bit, but I know I am on the loosing end here. She won't agree to take the trackers, unless I do as she asks._

" _I promise" I answer and her eyes grow wide and a triumphal smile appears on her lips._

" _You are just going to agree with this?" She questions carefully and I don't blame her._

" _I am a man of my word. When did I ever break a promise?" I question and step a little closer towards her. We are in her apartment and she was just packing her backpack, as I let myself in. For once she is the one leaving and I am left behind._

" _Never" She breathes out as I step even closer, until our faces are just inches apart._

" _And I will keep this one too. But now you have to promise me something too" I tell her and pull her into me. "I want you to promise to find a way to tell me that you are okay. You said you didn't want to take a laptop or a smart phone, so find away to let me know that you are safe!"_

" _I promise" She agrees and my lips crush onto hers. I pour everything I can into that kiss, before we have to pull away as the need to breathe becomes to big._

_I hand her a bag containing cat boots, a necklace, a belt and small earrings. "These all have trackers in them. You always have to have two in the vicinity of each other. Otherwise the alarms at Rangemen go off. Okay?" I get a no and add "Want to grab some dinner before I leave?"_

" _Pinos?" She questions with a small smile. "They do have twigs and barks there too."_

" _The temple is on a break today" I reply and pull her in for another kiss._

End of flashback

I dropped her off that evening, wished her a good trip and kissed her senseless on her doorstep. After she broke it off with Morelli, Steph and I spend more time together, but we always kept it PG.

I was actually the first one she seeked out as she won that money. Together we made plans what she could do with it. Since Tank is good with money, I send Babe to him to invest some of it. A big part went into a bank account, for when she gets back. Babe also gave some to her parents and grandmother and the rest will be burned on the trip.

Steph wanted to see where her ancestors came from and Lula never left the States, so she tagged along.

I haven't talked to her since she left and I miss her more everyday. But about a month and a half ago Postcards started to arrive.

The first one was from Naples. It only said ' _We made it'_. The next one arrived a week later from Rome, stating  _'We ate our weight in pizza and pasta, but have yet to get enough of it. Italy is AWESOME'_.

They guys put up a Map of Europe in the break room, where they can stick the postcards on. She never discloses where they will go next, so the guys have opened up a betting pool from where the next postcards will be. Since I don't allow the betting for money, they bet for the next monitor shift or who gets to clean the Rangemen car fleet.

The next one's were from Florence and Milan. ' _Amazed that our credit cards are not maxed out_ _yet. Sending home a big package of shoes and clothes. P.s: Tell Tank to make more room in his closet for Lula'_  it said on the one from Milan, to which Tank groaned and muttered something of needing to move his gun collection.

And then last week we got two postcards, one for me, personally and one for the guys. They were from Verona and mine said ' _From Verona with Love'_.

Now here I am sitting at my desk, waiting for the next postcard to arrive. It is Friday and we haven't gotten a postcard in nine days. Nine long ass days. And everyday I wait for the call from the front desk that a new one arrived.

I am getting antsy. I miss her and I want to talk to her, make sure that she is safe. And I am not the only one. With everyday that passes without a postcard the guys on the fifth floor get more quiet.

I look at the paper mountain on my desk and roll my eyes. Tank keeps on piling it on my desk, to keep me busy. Multiple times I reached for my Computer mouse to bring up her trackers, but I always pull back again, as I remind myself that I promised her to not do that.

My office phone rings suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I pick up with a standard "Report."

"They are here!" Is all Hal says, before hanging up on me. I immediately jump out of my seat, causing the chair to hit the wall behind me. With a few quick strides, I am out of my seat and run down the stairs to the front desk.

Tank is already there holding his postcard, from Lula and Hal hands me mine as soon as I come to a stop in front of the desk. This one is from Venice and I laugh as I read what my babe wrote.

' _Have you been here? If not maybe someday we can come back here, because they have the best ice cream I have ever tasted. My life is complete, I can die a happy woman now!_

_P.s: We got pizza in a small restaurant, where the chef had a snoopy tattoo and looked kinda dodgy, the pizza was spicy and to die for._

_: Really want to do a boat race ala the Italian job!' Will you be my Mark Wahlberg?_

Tank looks at me with a smile of his own. "Until now they haven't found any trouble, how long do you reckon, they will take to find some?"

"With their luck?" I say with a small smirk " It won't take much longer!" And a 12 hours later I regret that I said that.

* * *

 

My phone rings in the middle in the night and I pick up without as much as a glance at the Caller ID. "Yo"

"Yo, I found Darren Mitchel for you" My Babe's voice rings though phone and it takes me a moment to realize what she is saying, before I start laughing. Darren Mitchel is a Arms and Drug Dealer. Vinnie bonded him out, for 2 Million Dollars. We weren't able to find him. All our contacts came up with nothing.

"I am sorry Babe. How?" I question as I get myself under control again.

"Ran into him at Octoberfest. Took me a minute to realize who I was standing in front off" She replies with a huff.

"Where is he now?" I ask as I get out of bed and pull on some pants.

"Gagged and tight to a chair in our hotel room" She replies quietly. "I don't know what to do with him now."

"Tell him about what he did!" Lula calls out from the background.

"What did he do Babe?" If he laid a hand on either one of them, I will kill him. Screw the money Rangemen will get, by handing him over to the feds, I will make sure his body is never to be found.

"He sprayed Lula with pepper spray, tripped her so that she face planted it onto the gravel and set my purse on fire" Steph answers reluctantly.

"Trouble really finds you anywhere, huh?" I pull on my shirt and slip into my cat boots on my way out of my apartment.

"Unfortunately…" She huffs out and I smile.

"Babe, are you able to keep him contained?" I ask and step onto the fifth floor. The guys on night shift are immediately standingin attention and I motion for them to follow me into the monitor room.

"He isn't going anywhere" Babe answers me.

"Good. I will call you back. Okay?" I question and as she gives her okay, I hang up.

"Dial Tank, Hec, Les and Bobby and tell them to get their ass here ASAP!" I bark and then turn to Manny "Call Tiny, he needs to get the plane ready by 1300 hours."

"What is going on?" Les comes running into my office ten minutes later, closely followed by my best friend, Bobby and Hector.

"Steph and Lula found and apprehended Darren Mitchel" I inform him and get four raised eyebrows in question. I tell them the story and by the end of it they only shake their heads.

"She can't catch a break can she?" Hector mutters.

"I will go over there and talk to the local authorities. I don't want her to get any trouble. Tank get in touch with the FBI. Ask them where they want to get Mitchel delivered to" I order.

"I will go with you" Tank replies and the rest of them nod in agreement.

"Fine, Call them before we leave. ETD 1300 hours" With that I leave my office and pick up my phone and dial Steph's number once I am back in my apartment. One glance at the clock tells me that I have seven hours until we have to leave for the airport.

"Yo" My Babe answers on the first ring.

"Are you okay?" I question as I pull my black backpack out of my closet.

"I am fine" She says quietly and I hear her closing a door.

"I am proud of you Babe" She could have easily called me and told me where he is, instead of apprehending him herself.

"Thanks Batman" I smile at he nickname for me. I wished I could be the Superhero she thinks I am, but I am only human and she is my biggest weakness. If something were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself. "What's the plan?"

"We are going to come over and take Mitchel of your hands." I answer. "It is good to hear your voice."

"Right back at ya" Steph chuckles. "I assume you got my postcards, since you haven't come looking for me?"

"Yes, I did. And I think I can arrange for the two of us to go back to Venice someday" I answer.

"There isn't any twigs and barks ice cream, you know" She retorts, without missing a beat.

"I think I will manage" I assure her. "I have to go now, Babe. Text me the address of your location and I will come and find you. Don't go crazy"

"Don't get shot" She answers and hangs up.

* * *

 

**Steph's POV**

I hang up the phone and sigh. I am beyond excited to see Ranger. I have missed him like crazy. Multiple times I picked up the phone, wanting to call him, but talked myself out of it. I smile at the fact that he just told me he would come back to Venice with me. Maybe not all hope is lost, for the two of us.

Since he finished his contract a few months ago, since have been different between us. I broke it off with Joe, because I finally admitted that I Joe was a safe choice and I couldn't keep doing this to him any longer.

I went on this trip, to figure out what I want and to have fun with my best friend and Co-conspirator Lula. And until we bumpedinto Darren Mitchel, we had been having a blast.

"The cavalry is on it's way" I inform Lula, as I enter our hotel room.

"Thank god. I can't stand looking at his overweight ass any longer" Lula replies as she looks up from her book. We had to strip Darren naked since he pissed himself as I stunned his ass. How we managed to get his fat ass into our rental car, is still a mystery to me. We were able to get him onto a luggage trolley and into our hotel room, without anyone noticing.

We tied him up and gagged him and put him onto the balcony and hosed him down. Lula didn't want our hotel room to smell like piss. After wards we tied him to a metal chair, we stole from the hall way. At least that way he wouldn't be able break the chair and try to escape.

"I had to cover up his junk" My best friend informs me and points towards the towel, which is currently draped over Mitchel's lap. "He was getting a little to excited!"

"Urgg…Lula I did not need to know that" I reply shocked and cover my ears.

"I am hungry. White girl, want to order some food?" I just nod and order room service, trying to get an image of an over excitedMitchel out of my head.

The room service gets delivered by a young man, who looks barely over 18. His eyes grow big as he spots Mitchel and Lula comments "You want to join in? I think we tiered him out a little" to which the guys eyes grow even wider and he hurries out of the room.

"You are mean" I tell Lula and laugh.

"Yeah, but did you see his face? That was totally worth it" Lula manages to get out, between laughs.

It takes us a good ten minutes to get our laughs under control, before we are able to eat any of the pork knuckles and chips.

* * *

 

I took the night shift, to watch our hostage, so that Lula could get some sleep and just after three in the morning someone knocks on our door.

"Who is there?" I question, which is kinda pointless, since my neck started to tingle a minute ago.

"It's me" Ranger replies and my heart skips a beat. I open the door and we just stare at each other for a few seconds. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

Without saying another word, I jump him, catching him of guard. We stumble against the opposite wall and he holds me tightly to himself.

"Hey little girl" Tank says and I lift my head. I didn't even see the others there. I can feel my cheeks flush red of embarrassment and I want to step away from Ranger, but he tightens his hold.

"You are staying right here" He whispers into my ear and just then I feel what is happening in his pants and I look surprised at him.

"Lula in there?" Tank questions and I nod. "Mitchel too?" I nod a second time and the rest of the guys pile into the hotel room, after giving me each a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure live an exciting life, beautiful" Les smirks and then follows the guys.

The second the door closes behind them, Rangers lips find mine. He flips us around, so that I am trapped between the hard wall and his body. The kiss turns more heated and his hands find their way beneath my shirt, making me moan. I missed his touch.

"I missed you" I say as we break apart and I lean my forehead against his.

"I will show you later, just how much I missed you Babe" He replies with a suggestive smile and gives me one last kiss on the lips, before he pulls away.

I straighten my clothes and hair and take him in properly for the first time. His hair is still short, he has a small stubble growing and he looks like as if he hasn't been sleeping well.

"Haven't been sleeping well, because I had to wait nine days between postcards"  _Damn ESP_. "No you said that out loud." He adds and draws me close again.

I bury my head into his chest and instantly feel at home. It doesn't matter that we haven't put a qualifier to what ever this is between us, all it matters is that he is here right now and that I can always count on him to come to my rescue. I love him and itsucks that it took me this long to admit it to myself.

A few hours later, Bobby, Les and Hector are on their way to deliver Mitchel to the American Embassy in Berlin.

"You know I have a perfectly fine Hotel room across the city?" I tell Ranger as we enter the Ritz Carlton's elevator.

"I know, but I thought you could live it up a little for a day or two. Besides it smelled like piss in there" He answers and smiles down at me.

"I really hoped we did a good job of hosing him down" I mutter and get a laugh out of Ranger.

As soon as we enter our room, Ranger slams the door shut and has me pinned against the wall within seconds. We leave a trail of clothes on our way to the bed and he enters me in one swift motion as soon as my back hits the mattress.

Ranger groans and mutters "Dios, you are going to be the death of me."

I chuckle and then another groan slips past my lips as he starts moving inside of me. "Uhhh … Carlos" I groan as he pulls out and pumps back inside. The need for each other is to great for slow and steady. Instead it is hard and fast. Within second I reach the edge and fall over, taking Ranger with me.

Ranger flips us over, so that I am lying on top of him, with his half erected member still inside of me. "You are unbelievable sexy and beautiful" His lips find mine again and he kisses me lazily.

I feel my cheeks flush and push myself up, so that I am straddling him. I start moving my hips in circles and feel him getting hard again.. "Ready for round two?" I question with a grin and he just thrust his hip upwards in responds.

* * *

 

**A couple of days later**

"I will see you in a couple of months, Babe" He assures me and wipes my tears away.

"I am sorry" I sniff and he draws me into a hug. We are at the airport in Munich. Bobby, Les and Hector got back yesterday from Berlin and after a day for relaxation, they are all going back to the States today. The last couple of days with Ranger, were amazing. We had lots and lots of Sex and actually managed to get out of the hotel room once or twice to do some sight seeing.

"I really don't know why I am crying" I tell him, muffled by his shoulder.

"It's okay, Babe" He chuckles and I can feel his body vibrating, I pull away and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't laugh" I say, as he draws me back into his arms, but can't help my own chuckle from escaping.

"Time to go Cuz" Les says from behind us and I step out of Ranger's embrace. I am being passed from one pair of arms to the next, until I am standing back in front of Ranger.

"Don't go crazy" He says as he tugs on loose curl behind my ear.

"Don't get shot" I reply and then move in for one last kiss. As we pull apart "I love you" slips out and I receive a shocked look from Ranger. I shouldn't have said that out loud and now that I have, I hope he won't pull away from me again. It is how I feel and I am finally able to acknowledge it.

"I love you too" He replies and pulls me in for another panty ruining, wobbly legs making kiss.

Ten minutes later, his plane lifts of the ground and Lula and I are left behind. "Ready for some more adventure?" my best friend questions as she wipes her tears away.

"Of Course" I grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steph's POV**

I sit next down on the bench and sigh, Lula places her self right next to me, sighing as well.  _This cannot be happening._  We really do have crappy luck.

"I told you" Lula says and leans back against the wall.

"I know" I huff out.

"I told you that deal was too good to be true" She adds and then closes her eyes.

"I KNOW, so quit telling me ' _I told you so'_ " I stare at her for a full minute before looking away to take in our surroundings. We are currently sitting in a jail cell in Ústi nad Labem, which is a Czech Republican city, just a few kilometres away from the German border. How we are going to get out of this one I have no idea!

One thing is clear, I never expected to spend my birthday behind bars!

* * *

**One week earlier**

I quickly pull over and Lula and I get out of the car to survey it. There is smoke coming from beneath the hood and for safety precautions we back up a little. Usually when smoke comes from my car it means that it is about to explode.

Thankfully this isn't one of these instances. It is just simply broken.

Three weeks ago, after Ranger and his Merry men left, we drove from Munich to Vienna. We took a River cruise on the Donau from Vienna to Budapest. I wanted to see where my ancestors come from and two long weeks we travelled around Hungary. We even met a few gypsies and stayed with them for a couple of days in the middle of nowhere. They made this awesome Hungarian goulash, which topped my mothers. Lula got the recipe and we are going to attempt it once we are back in Trenton.

Two days ago we made it back to Budapest and took one day off for relaxation and shopping purposes. And today we rented a car and got on our way towards the Slovakia.

"What are we going to do now?" Lula questions and turns towards me.

"I suppose we can call the rental company?" I say and walk carefully back to the car. I learned to be cautious around smoke puffing cars. I suppose in my line of work you could call this occupational hazard.

I grab mine and Lula's bags as well as the cooling box with all the snacks and walk back to where Lula has her feet firmly planted to the ground, eyeing the car suspiciously.

"Your car karma followed you to Europe, White girl" Lula smiles and I flip her off.

I find the booklet, the rental car company gave us and go through it in search for an emergency number. Once I found it, I dial the number and look around the almost empty highway. It's 10 pm and we are somewhere between Šamorín and Bratislava. I just hope that they can send someone to pick us up.

"Europcar, ako vám môžem pomôcť?" A woman answers.

"Uhmm….Do you speak English?" I reply, since I don't have a Slovakian dictionary with me, let alone own one.

"Yes, How may I help you?" She questions with a heavy European accent.

"My Name is Stephanie Plum and we rented a car from your office in Budapest. We are somewhere between Šamorín andBratislava and our car suddenly started smoking from under the hood. Could we get picked up and brought to Bratislava?" I explain.

"Yes, I will get someone to pick you up and transport you to Bratislava." The woman answers

"Okay. Do you have a replacement car there too? We need to get to Berlin" I question, crossing my fingers and toes that she will say 'yes'.

"Just hold the line for one minute." She replies and puts me on hold. Some classical music is playing and it makes me think of Ranger. He listens to this kinda stuff. I miss him and cannot wait to see him in a month. I tap my foot impatiently, as I wait for herto come back on the line. "Are you still there, Miss Plum?"

"Yes" I reply and stretch my legs a little. We have been driving for a few hours, without a stop, now my legs feel a little stiff. As I look over to Lula she is doing the same thing in her bright green spandex. She has lost a bit of weight, throughout this trip and she insist she will join a gym once we get back home and wants me to go with her.

"Unfortunately we are unable to replace your car by tomorrow. As it seems all cars are taken in Bratislava. It would take at least a week before we can replace it." She informs me and I let my head hang. My shit luck strikes again. We already wanted to be back in Germany by then.

"Uhmm…I will call you back about that tomorrow. We may find some other type of transportation. When will we be picked up?" I answer and Lula throws me a questionable glance.

"Should be there within the next half an hour. Is there anything else I can help you with today?" The woman on the other end asks.

"No, thank you" I reply and we hang up.

"What was that with other form of transportation?" Lula asks immediately after I take the phone away from my ear.

"They don't have a replacement car for us for another week" I answer and grab a chocolate bar out of the cooling box. I hope this will make me feel a little better.

"Well, crap." She replies and takes a chocolate bar out as well.

"Yeah… Unless we find a different rental car, or even buy a cheap one, I will spend my birthday here instead of the clubs and pups in Berlin." I retort and sit down on the barrier on the side of the road, Lula follows suit and 45 minutes later we are thankfully rescued by roadside assistance.

* * *

**The next morning**

"So what do you think?" I look from Lula to the old Volkswagen Golf and back. We are at are used Car dealership, hoping to find a new car. As I called the rental car company this morning, they told me that the engine is broken on our car and it won't be a quick fix. "It's 500 Euros and we can just resell it in Amsterdam."

"I don't know. Something is iffy about this. What are your spidery senses saying?" Lula looks at the car and the car dealer suspiciously.

"Nothing wrong with car. Fully functional. Will make it anywhere" Jorge the car dealer pipes in.

"Spidery senses are quiet" I inform my best friend.

"If this one doesn't make it till Amsterdam, I will come back here for my money" Lula has her ' _Don't fuck with me'_  face on and the car dealer backs away two steps. I am glad Lula left her gun at home. "Alright skinny girl, let's buy this POS. I mean you have driven worse!"

"This doesn't even make it into the top ten of my POS car list! Just ask the merry men, I am sure they have a poll somewhere in the office."

* * *

**The next day**

"Want to take a Picture and print it out as a Postcard?" Lula questions and I smile. It is a great idea and I instantly grab my camera out of my bag. These are our last couple of hours in Bratislava. We got up early this morning to pick up our car and handover the money.

"Let's do it" I smile at Lula. I ask a young guy to take a picture of the two of us, with the city in the background. Today is a nice, warm autumn day. The sun Is shining and its at least 20 degrees. I was told very unusual for October, but I don't mind. As soon as we get back to Trenton it is going to be cold enough, so I want to enjoy this as long as possible.

Twenty minutes later, we get the pictures printed out as postcards in a drug store and I am thinking about what to write. We got another picture taken from us with our POS car and I am going to send it to the merry men. I write on the back of it ' _ **Will this make my POS top ten list? Pozdravy z Bratislavy'**_  I am glad the Clerk wrote down what ' _greetings from Bratislava'_  means in Slovakian, otherwise I would have forgotten it.

On the one for Ranger I write  _ **'How many languages can you speak? I just learned to swear in Slovakian :D'**_

I smile and throw mine and Lula's into the mailbox.

Half an hour later we are on our way to Brno, which is in the Czech Republic.

We only stay in Brno for a night and after a quick look around the city-centre we point our car towards Prague.

* * *

Prague is beautiful and a lots of fun, but unfortunately we have to leave two days later, to get to Berlin in time for my Birthday. And two more Postcards are on their way to Trenton.

One to the Merry Men: ' _ **The car hasn't blown up yet! :D p.s. Has Rex mastered how to shoot a gun and gotten used to eating just twigs and barks yet?**_ ' and one to Ranger ' _ **I just wrote to tell you, I love you'.**_

Britney Spear's  _'Hit me baby one more time'_  is blaring through the speaker, a few hours later and Lula and I are singing loudly along. Tears of laughter are rolling down my cheeks, because Lula is pulling funny faces when she is singing. We found the Britney Spears CD in the Car and couldn't resist to put it in. We have been listening to it since we left Prague.

Suddenly a Police car flashes it's lights at us from behind and Lula, the designated driver for today, is stopping on the side of the highway, with the Police pulling up behind us.

"Did you drive to fast?" I question, as I wipe my tears away.

"Nope" she just replies and turns down the music. I hand her, her driving licence and the registration for the car and as I look back I see two Policemen getting out of their car and walking towards ours.

"Dobré odpoledne, license a registrace ovladače, prosim" The young cop says and smiles at us, while the other, older cop is standing on my side of the car, watching me like a hawk.

"English?" Lula questions and the young guys smile grows even more.

"Yes, English. Good afternoon, License and car papers please" He replies and Lula hands her papers over to him. "One moment please."

Two minutes later he comes back and opens Lula's door. "Please get out of the car" and the other cop motions for me to get out of the car too. "This is a stolen car. We need to search it."

"No not stolen. We bought it legally in Bratislava a few days ago" Lula insist, as the cop leads us away from our car, while the other one goes back to the police car.

"We have the receipt for it, too. It's in the car…If I can just go and get it, I will show you!" I tell him, but he is having non of it.

"The car was reported stolen, three weeks ago in Prague." The older man says with a grim face and steps in front of us.

The young one comes back seconds later with a K9 on a leash. "Do you have any weapons in the car?"

"No" Lula and I reply in unison, shaking our heads vehemently. The dog goes around the car once before siting down in front of the trunk, barking. My spidery sense going into over drive and I get a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Lula's face shows that she is just as worried.

The cop opens the trunk of the Volkswagen, throws out our belongings and gives some sort of command to the dog. The K9 jumps into the trunk and starts barking even more. Seconds later the cop turns around with a couple bags wrapped tightly in foil. The bad feeling suddenly intensifies and I have to swallow hard. In the words of my mother:  _Why me?_

"That is not ours" Lula says and points at the bags.

"But you own this car, no?" The older cope question and unhooks his cuffs, from his belt.

"Yes, we bought the car, from a car dealer, but that isn't hours" I reply harshly and as the cop wants to cuff Lula she rips her hands away. Things go from bad to worse from there.

The second cop comes towards us with a few long strides and together they put Lula to the ground. The older cop with the mean face, pulls Lula's hand onto her back, as she shouts at him.

"Don't hurt her. We really didn't know about that stuff in our trunk" I shout and walk towards the cops, who wrestle with Lula on the ground.

"Stay right there! Don't come closer" The young cop pulls out his gun and points it at my head. I freeze and put up my arms in surrender.

Half an hour later, Lula and I both are sitting cuffed in the back of a squad car, with the young cop watching. Another cop car arrived shortly after we were arrested and a tow truck is loading up our car.

"I told you, there was something iffy about that deal" Lula says, for what feels like the thousands time.

"I know, Lula" I answer.

"You know, I can't go to jail. Especially not eastern Europe. I heard bad, bad things about it!" She adds, shudders and I sigh. There is a knock on the window and as we look at the cop, he motions for us to stop talking and we fall silent.

At the station we are being stripped of all our personal belongings, shoe laces, jewellery and belts, before we are being locked into a holding cell, where at least ten other women are already in there.

* * *

**Present time**

"Plum, Jackson" The jailer calls out and we get up.

"Just say you want a lawyer or you won't say anything. Call Tank and tell them everything!" I quickly whisper, before we are being let out of the cell and into separate interrogation rooms.

The door closes behind the jailer and I look around. This looks just like an interrogation room at home. Who would have thought I would find myself at the wrong end of the law again!

What feels like ages later a woman in her fifties, comes through the door. She too wears a grim look on her face. Apparently the whole Czech Republican Police force is having a bad day.

"Miss Plum, My name is Officer Žaneta Farkas" The woman says and sits down opposite of me. She is wearing her grey hair in a bun, she did a bad job of applying makeup and wears bright red lipstick. Her dress pants are baggy and her shirt has seen better days.

"I want a call and a lawyer." I immediately reply. "I won't say another word, before I don't get that."

"Okay" She says and gets up again. She leaves the room and comes back minutes later with a phone. "Number?"

I rattle of the number and hope that he will pick up.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"You are here early" Tank comments as he enters the gym.

"Excess energy" I reply and continue to punish the punching bag. The real reason why I am down here at 4.30 am, is that I have a feeling that something is off. I don't know what it is, but the feeling was bad enough that I have been lying awake since 3 am.

Tank just nods and jumps onto the treadmill. Half an hour later my phone rings and as I glance at the caller ID, I see that it is a European zip code. "Miss me?" I answer with a smile, knowing it only could be my Babe.

"Excuse me, Mr Manoso?" A voice with a heavy eastern European accent questions.

"Yes?" I reply and hold my breath, hoping this isn't a hospital calling, to tell me that Steph was injured. I can hear Tank's phone ring and turn to face him, as he answers it with "Hey Lula bear."

"This is Officer Žaneta Farkas. I am calling from a Police station in Ústi nad Labem in the Czech Republic. I have your Client Miss Stephanie Plum here." Police station? What did my Babe stumble into now?

"Ranger?" Steph voice rings through the line seconds later and I let out the breath I have been holding. One look at Tank tells me, that Lula is also being held by the Police. I quickly grab towels, throw him one and keep one for myself and together we make our way towards the fifth floor.

"Babe…Are you okay?" I question.

"Funny you ask…" My babe let's out a dry laugh, before adding. "No, not really."

"What happened?" I prober further as I walk into the monitor room, Tank hot on my heels. "Steph's trackers!" I bark at Manny and then concentrate on what Steph is telling me.

"We were arrested for drug trafficking" She informs me and I sigh, mentally.

"Babe?" I only say.

"We bought a car in Bratislava a week ago. Because our rental broke down and they didn't have another one for a week. It was a cheap deal. Lula said there was something off, but my spidery senses didn't go off, so I thought she was just being cautious, turns out I should have listened to her." Babe sighs.

"How much was found?" I find myself asking, but judging by the bad feeling I have I won't like her answer.

"2 kilos of cocaine."  _Shit_!

"We will figure this out babe, I promise" I assure her and look at the monitor, where Manny pulled up the trackers. "I will call Simon. We will be there as soon as possible. Just stay strong. Don't talk until we get there!"

"Okay" She replies defeated. "I am sorry Ranger."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Babe. I love you" I tell her and then hang up. I quickly dial Jason.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" Simon questions, like every time I call at an unholy hour.

"Not me, Steph." I reply and add "She and Lula, Tanks girlfriend, were arrested in the Czech Republic for trying to traffic 2 kilos of cocaine."

Simon whistles and I can hear him getting out of bed. "Give me an hour and I will be over."

"Thanks" I tell him and then add "Tell Marcy, I am sorry. I promise I will make it up to her." I can hear his wife say something in the background and Simon laughs.

"She says you owe us at least three weekends of babysitting!" Simon relays to me, still laughing.

"Done" I answer and hang up. Simon is the Rangemen lawyer and I pay him a great deal of money each year. He is the best of the best and if he can't help us, then he will know someone who can. Simon served with us two tours in Afghanistan as we were 20, before Uncle Sam paid for him to go to Harvard. He put in a few years at JAG too, before he got out and opened his own law firm.

His wife Maryc is a force to be reckoned with and gave him three beautiful kids, two girls and a boy. Tank, Les, Bobby and I were made godfathers and we absolutely spoil those kids, to the point that Marcy said that just one expensive gift was allowed per Godparent, per birthday. But that of course doesn't stop us to spoil them rotten the rest of the year too.

Simon was the first person I turned to as Julie was born. He gave me some great advise and also handled my divorce.

"Is he coming?" Tank questions.

"In an hour." I reply and then turn to Manny again. "Get Les and Bobby to come in. And get Tiny to get his ass down to theairfield. We will leave as soon as Simon gets here."

"Yes sir." He replies and immediately starts dialling.

"We will get them out." I assure my best friend and then quickly run up to my apartment to get changed and grab my bag.

* * *

Two hours later we are up in the air, the plane pointed towards Europe. While we waited for Simon; Tank, Bobby, Les and I called in all our contacts in eastern Europe, to see if we can call in favours.

We got multiple people willing to help us, but in the end Simon got the best contact. A Czech Republican lawyer, according to Simon the best in Prague, who will get Steph and Lula out of Jail, or so he said.

Bobby and Les didn't want to be left behind, so they tagged along as well.

We land ten hours later in Prague and Miroslav, Simon's contact, is already waiting for us at the airport with a Van.

After a two hour car journey, we finally make it to the Police station of Ústi nad Labem. Miroslav, gets immediately shown to his clients and a long hour later Steph and Lula walk out with him.

I envelope my Babe in a tight hug. "Are you okay?" Steph just nods and I can feel her tears soaking my shirt. I just rub a hand up and down her back until she calms down.

"Thank you" She shoots me a smile, that doesn't quiet reach her eyes.

I draw her close and then look at Miroslav "What is going to happen?"

"I got the charges dropped. They had to give up the car dealer and are never allowed to come back to the Czech Republic." He answers with a heavy accent.

"That's it?" Tank questions and I am curious too. A drug trafficking charge of two kilos of cocaine doesn't just go away by giving up a car dealer.

"That's is all you need to know" Miroslav replies tightly and looks at us sternly. That look tells me I shouldn't probe for answers.

"Will they be a problem?" Bobby asks with his arms crossed over his chest, looking every bit like a person not to be fucked with. You wouldn't think he patches people up for a living.

"No, but let's get out of here before they change their minds." Miroslav answers and leads the way away from the Police station.

"I really wouldn't have minded seeing you in an orange jumpsuit, beautiful" Les says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Orange really isn't my colour" Steph replies with a small smile and let's Les draw her close. I shoot my cousin a dirty look, buthe ignores me. And Tank and Lula are in their own little bubble and Bobby struck up a conversation with Jason.

* * *

Once we get back to the Airfield in Prague a few hours later I hand Miroslav a cheque. "Thank you."

"Oh…no….that is not needed. Simon took care of everything!" Miroslav replies.

"And I am sure I will receive a hefty bill at the end of the month from him, but I insist you take this for the trouble we have caused you." I tell him and add, as he still refuses to take the cheque. "Keep it, give it to charity, I don't care."

**Steph's POV**

My birthday really didn't turn out how I hoped it would. I spend most of the day in jail, I had to get rescued from Ranger  _again_  and my best friend is angry at me.

I hug Miroslav and thank him for what he did before finding my seat on the Rangemen plane. Half an hour later we are up in the air and I look around. Tank has some kind of heated conversation with Bobby and Lula is sitting by herself starring out of the window, while Ranger is talking to Les and Simon.

I decide now is a good time as any to clean the air between us and get up to sit next to her. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure" She answers shortly.

For a few minutes we sit there in silence, with me trying to think about what to say and her starring out of the window, ignoring me. "Listen Lula….uhm…I am sorry. I am sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right… I am sorry we had to go through this today, because I figured that car was a great deal. I know you are mad and rightly so. So I am very sorry for putting you through this and ruining our trip."

Lula looks at me and a small smile grazes her lips. "It's okay, skinny girl. Besides I should have insisted that we didn't buy that car. And you didn't ruin the trip. Up until this morning we had a great time, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did. Do you still want to continue?" I question carefully.

"Of course, I still need to see Berlin, Amsterdam and London. All of those cities have major shoe and clothes shops, which are just waiting for us!" She replies with a huge smile this time.

"I am really sorry" I tell her honestly and envelope her into an hug. When have I became a hugging person, I don't know, but it is great.

"I know and so am I" She squeezes me tight and I have trouble breathing.

"Uhh….Lu…la" I manage to get out and she pulls away with an eyebrow raised.  _Why can everybody do that except me? "_ I couldn't breathe! _"_

Lula laughs and I look around and locate Ranger. "Hey batman, where are we flying to?"

"Berlin Babe, unless you guys want to fly home?" He replies and my jaw hangs low.

"How did you know?" I question.

"A little birdie told me" He shoots Lula a grin, who in return fans herself with the on-board magazine she is holding.

"His smile to come with a safety warning" Lula mutters and I stifle a laugh. I completely agree with her!

* * *

Two and a half hours later we finally land in Berlin, but Simon is staying in it. He is going to return to Trenton tonight. A car is already waiting for us at the Airport and we all pile in.

"Ranger?" I look at him, as we stop in front of Berlin's most expensive hotel.

"Yes, Babe?" He looks at me with a smile.

"Why are we stopping at the Adlon?" The guys and Lula pile out, while I am still sitting astonished in the car. I wanted to stay here for my birthday, but even though I now have a great amount of money at hand, I figured that instead of spending the night at an expensive hotel, I'd rather buy another few pairs of shoes.

"Happy Birthday, Babe" He replies and draws me in for a sweet, but short kiss.

"How…How did you know?"  _Stupid question Steph, he is batman, he knows everything!_

"Lula called Tank, since she doesn't have my number. She wanted to do something special for your birthday and asked if I wanted to ship in. Well the guys at Rangemen got wind of it and collected some money." Ranger replies and I am shocked by the fact that his explanation was more than ten words as well as what Lula did. "I booked another couple of rooms, while we were waiting for you guys to be released." Ranger adds and leads me out of the car.

The suite Lula booked for us is amazing. Everything is so luxurious. I have never been at a place like this. I am almost afraid to touch anything, just so I won't leave a finger print. I don't envy the people from housekeeping who have to wipe down all these shiny surfaces.

In the entry way of the suite and the bedroom are fresh flowers. The bedroom is spacious and held in brown and beige colours, the bathroom has a big bathtub and shower and is as big as my kitchen at home.

"Wow…Lula…Thank you" I say and hug her again. "Best birthday gift ever."

"You are welcome…Party?" She questions.

"Sure, but I gotta find something to wear" I tell her and immediately look for my backpack, which the bellboy kidnapped at the front door of the hotel. "Where is our stuff?"

"Already hung into the closet, Mam" The bell boy replies and I totally forgot he was still here.

"Thank you" I say and scramble for some money to give to him.

In that moment Ranger enters the suite, holding a rectangular package and hands the bell boy multiple notes.

My eyes fall onto the clock of the TV, it is already 1 am. "Ohh…I didn't realize it was that late. I don't think we will be able to out any more!" I say disappointed.

"Just put this on and be ready in half an hour" Ranger says and hands me the package.

"I will go an get ready too" Lula informs and wants to leave.

"Where are you going?" I question confused. "This is your room as well!"

"Nah, white girl, batman is going to stay here and I am going to share with Tankie" She replies with a wide, suggestive grin.

"Ewww…." I exclaim mockingly and Lula leaves with a laugh.

"Let me go jump into the shower first and then the bathroom is all yours" Ranger tells me with a kiss on my temple and strips down on his way to the bathroom. Seeing his naked back and ass I let out a moan.

"We will get to that later, I promise" Ranger laughs over his shoulder and I can't help but throw a pillow at him. He laughs again as it hits his back and disappears behind the bathroom door.

Ranger is in and out of the shower within two minutes and comes out looking totally yummy. With a towel wrapped around his waist and a few water droplets running down his chest, he looks every bit like the cover model from a GQ magazine.

"Get ready" He whispers into my ear in passing.

"You are an ass…" I mumble and he laughs again.  _Huh_ …I have never heard him laugh this much before.

"I heard that" He says as he pulls out some black slacks out of the closet.

I quickly enter the bathroom and lock it behind me. During last month, the hotel shower massagers got some good work out. I may just attack him, when I get out of the shower.

I take my time to lather my self with the shower gel, wash my hair and try to get my hormones under control.

As I step out of the shower, I have to take a towel to clean the fog from the mirror and to be able to get a good look at myself. Iactually don't look too bad, with a few extra layers of mascara, I will be good to go. I decide to just leave my hair open and with the mousse provided by the hotel, I attempt to at least tame them a bit.

I get out of the bathroom and Ranger is nowhere to be found, so I quickly open the box he gave me. Inside of it is a beautiful, short green dress and four inch green FMPS. The strap of the dress goes from my left breast over my right shoulder in a twist. It hugs every curve of my body nicely and just stops right above my knee.

I go in search for my underwear and I am suddenly very glad I packed a couple of Victoria's Secret sets. I decide on the black set, since the bra doesn't have any straps.

Just as I am trying to bring up my zipper, Ranger strides in. He is wearing his Armani suit and is diamond studs and my pantiesare instantly ruined again.

"Do we really have to leave this room?" I question and lick my suddenly dry lips.

"I would love nothing more than to lock us into this room and just emerge when we are both satisfied, but we have plans….here let me help you" He says and zips up my dress for me. His breath is tickling my right ear and I shudder.

I lean a bit against him and suddenly feel something cold on my arm. "Ranger?" I look down and a Pandora bracelet is dangling from my wrist. It has a wonder-woman and batman charm hanging of it, as well as a couple of diamond charms. "Wow…"

"Happy Birthday babe" he whispers and before I can respond I am being whisked out of the room and into a limousine, which is waiting in front of the hotel.

This is seriously the best birthday ever. The love of my life is here with my friends and that night we drink and dance until the early morning hours in a private Club, close to the Alexanderplatz.

* * *

"Let's walk" I say to Ranger and drag him away from the limousine, but not before giving every single on of my friends a big hug, to thank them. They have made this a special birthday for me.

"Lead the way" Ranger motions for me to go on walking and shrugs of his jacked and drapes it over my shoulders.

"Thank you" I shoot him a smile. He interlaces our hands and we walk in silence for quiet some time. At some point I take of my shoes and walk barefoot, since my feet hurt from all the dancing.

"Thank you, for everything." I tell Ranger quietly and draw him closer. "I am sorry you had to come to our aid again."

"I am not…" He assures me and kisses my temple. "I'd rather have you call me, than for you to be stuck somewhere without help. I will always come when you call, Babe."

"My own personal Batman" I reply.

"I am no superhero, I am just human and in love. And I don't want anything to happen to you" He tightens his hold on me and we fall silent again.

We get back to our hotel room as the sun comes up. His lips are instantly on mine, as soon as the door closes behind us. It is a slow kiss, sweet and caring and my heart aches.

He slowly undresses me and leads me to the bed, where he continues to explore my body very slowly. Multiple times he brings me to the edge, just to pull back again. Until I have enough of his teasing and decide to return the torture.

I push him over and start to lick my way up and down his body, always carefully avoiding his rock hard manhood.

"Babe…you are killing me here" Ranger says through clenched teeth and I smile. I am breaking batman.

I quickly position myself over him and slide down. We both grown of satisfaction and need to take a moment to relish that feeling.

"I missed this…and you" I say in a raspy voice, trying to catch my breath. He suddenly flips us over so that I am lying underneath him. His face shows it all the emotion, he usually hides from me and I draw him in for a kiss.

"I missed you too" He replies and starts slowly moving inside of me. This isn't sex, this is making love.

"I love you" He murmurs, just before his eyes close and he falls asleep a while later. The sun is now fully up and I can't help but smile, before I close my own eyes.

* * *

"This seems like deja-vu" I tell Lula, as we watch the plane depart the next day.

"Let's hope they won't need to come to our aid again" Lula grins. She too looks like she has been thoroughly fucked last night. "Well…as long as it is sexual aid, I don't mind" she ads and I laugh.

"Four more weeks" I inform her and together we walk out of the airport. We have two more cities ahead of us, but for now Berlin is waiting to be discovered.

* * *

**Author's note**

**The Adlon hotel actually exists. The club they went to not…at least as far as I know :P**

**And just FYI, I am not good at describing things, so pardon me for leaving some things to your imagination.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Leave a comment!**

 

_**Addition:** _

_**I have changed the Rangemen laywers name from Jason to Simon. Babesrus pointed out to me that he sounded like her Jason and I apologize for it. I have never read the books and I have read so much fanfiction that the name just popped in my head and I thought he was part of the books.** _

_**If any one else as issues with this story please PM me. I did not intend to steal the characters.** _

_**Erdi** _


	3. Chapter 3a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> I like to Apologize again for last Chapters mix up. I didn't mean to steal from anyone, it just slipped in there. I have corrected said mistake.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s: The second part of the Postcard from Hamburg I took from The trueman show!

**Steph's POV**

Today is our last day in Berlin. After the Adlon, Lula and I moved to a Hostel in Berlin Central, where we met some great people. With them we had some great nights out and even went to a soccer game. I have never been much of a soccer fan, but therewas a great atmosphere and energy in the Olympic Stadium, I couldn't help but cheer for the home team. We watch Berlin vs Munich and Munich annihilated the home team.

"I am just going to call my parents and then we can go" I inform Lula, who just nods, without looking up from her magazine.

I have called home once every month and my mother has been surprisingly supportive of my Trip. I got the usual ' _You should give Joe another chance'_  and ' _You will work it out'_  speech immediately after Joe and I broke up, but after that nothing. I have the feeling my dad has something to do with that.

So once every month I call and tell them of our adventures. As I told my parents about running into Darren Mitchel in Munich, all I heard was laughter on the other end of the line. My mother even dropped the phone and my dad had to talk to me until my mother was able to come back on again.

I walk to phone booth in the lobby of the hostel and dial my parent's number. "Plum residence" My mother answers with her usual greeting.

"Hi Mom, how are you" I question.

"Stephanie….how great to hear from you. I was just talking to Joe Juniaks wife yesterday about you and your trip. The whole Burg is jealous and wants to know everything. I haven't told them a thing. Serves those nosy bitches right" My mother talks a mile a minutes and I almost miss the fact that my mother called the Burg wives 'bitches'. I have to stifle a laugh and concentrate on what else she is saying.

"…And Angie Morelli kicked out Grandma Bella. The old bat set their house on fire, after leaving the iron on. You should have seen it. Emergency services were on their lawn for hours." My mother chuckles. "And guess what?"

"What mom?" I reply with a small smile. She seems so excited to be talking to me. I haven't had that since I was a small child.

"Joe Morelli knocked up Anna Mustafi" She replies.

"Anna Mustafi? As in Rebekka Mustafi's daughter? Angie's arch enemy?" I question and laugh. This is perfect. Angie Morelli never thought I was good enough, properly because I am not 100% Italian. Now Anna Mustafi was born in the Pakistan and moved with her parents to the States when she was ten. Her mother is Japanese and her Dad Pakistani.

"Yes, that is the one." My mother laughs "You should have heard Angie swearing like a Sailor. Anna and Angie had it out at the butchers shop a couple of days ago. Anna put her into place and Joe proposed a couple of hours later."

I can't help but laugh out loud. Serves that evil woman right. "I like Anna. She was always nice to me. What else is new?"

"Well, your grandmother disrupted another service at Stiva's. Bernie Ecklestone died. And you grandmother wanted to check if his…well manhood was really as blue as multiple ladies claimed it was. Mrs. Ecklestone really didn't like that…" I hear the phone being snatched away from her and seconds later my grandmother's voice rings though the line.

"That horrible woman just wanted to deny that her man slept around ever since they got married. And she really can't make people believe the opposite anymore, because he died with his dick in his mistresses ass" Grandma Mazur informs me and I have a hard time putting the pictures out of my head.

"Really grandma…that was wayyyy too much information" I tell her and laugh.

"Don't be such a prude Stephanie. Everybody does it. I do it, your mother does it and I bet you got Ranger to do it to you as well" She scoffs.

"MOTHER!" My mother shouts from the back and I laugh again.

"Ohhh don't be like that Helen, I have heard you and Frank plenty of times" My grandmother really doesn't know when to stop talking.

"Ewww…Grandma, I did not needed to know that. For all I know I was brought to my parents door step by a Stork and my parents live in celibacy" I exclaim and my grandmother sighs.

"Are you really that naïve? I thought I taught you better" She replies and then adds "Where are you at the moment and where are you going next?"

"We are at the moment in Berlin, but we are driving to Amsterdam tomorrow. We may make a small detour to Hamburg." I inform her.

"Amsterdam? Can you bring me some decent weed home?" She retorts. "And if you stop in Hamburg, go and buy me a decent dildo. Those Germans know how to make them, maybe throw in a few porn movies as well."

"Okay…grandma put Mom on again!" I am sure I am beet red and if I get any redder, my head will properly explode.

"Yeah…hold on" I love my grandmother, but sometimes she can be a bit full on. I would love to have her spirits when I am her age. She is finally living life to the fullest, after years of holding down the fort at home for her no good husband, as she calls him.

"Your grandmother will help me to an early grave" My mother mutters and I laugh. This has been by far the most entertainingphone call.

"How are you mom? And how is dad? And my sister?" I question to change the subject.

"I am good and so is your dad. Your sister is not so well." My mother answers.

"What's wrong with Val? Is she pregnant again?" The possibility is high since Albert doesn't know how to use a condom and Val refuses to take the Pill.

"No, but Albert lost his job. So your sister had to find work." My mother replies.

"Val is working?" I almost choke on my water, which I bought with me.

"Yes, two jobs actually. She is working at the Button Factory as well as at the supermarket restocking shelves during the evening. Albert tried to find work close by, but no one is hiring at the moment. But on a good note…he flew to Las Vegas a couple of days ago, for an interview and they hired him on the spot. They are moving next month" She tells me and I still can't get over the fact that Val is working.

"Wow…How is my sister dealing with it?" I find myself asking. I am sure for my perfect sister this would be the end of the world, not only moving to Las Vegas but also to work.

"She comes by every evening to cry. Your Dad told her off last night. Told her to grow up and if this is what she had to do to keep her family afloat so be it." My mother sighs and then adds "I understand that she wants to stay home with her girls and be close to her family, since this is what I did. But the difference is that your dad had a decent job and Albert has none. We help outwhenever we can."

"I am sure it will work out for them. If they need money I can help them out." I assure her.

"That is nice of you, but don't worry. Your dad and I have agreed not to go on holiday this year in favour of helping them out" She answers and I sigh. I will buy them a holiday when I get home. They have done a lot over the years for me; it is time to pay them back a little.

We talk for another half an hour and say 'goodbye' with me promising to call, before I leave London.

* * *

' _ **To my Merry men: Haven't even uncovered all of Berlin's mysteries & we are leaving tomorrow. And whenever we ask for directions, someone says it's just around the corner. Yesterdays 'Just around the corner' took us three hours to get to!  
P.s: One of these Berlin bears totally looked like Tank! We got the picture to prove it'**_

' _ **Best Curry sausage in the country, apparently they invented that here in Berlin. And the cake….I am stuffing my face with Black Forrest cake, as I write this. Don't tell my mom that her pineapple upside down cake was kicked off the top of my top ten cake list.  
CARLOS…THIS HAS TO STAY OUR SECRET**_

I smile as I throw the postcards into the mail box. My mother can never know!

* * *

We finally made it to Amsterdam. It is a little sad since we only have two weeks and London left of our trip.

This is day two in Amsterdam and the trip from Berlin over Hamburg to Holland wasn't interesting and without any trouble. We rented another car, from a car dealer Ranger recommended to us and drove the whole way, without Britney Spears on the radio,because Lula deemed her and her music bad karma.

Hamburg was interesting and so were the Post cards I send. _ **'Moin, Moin Merry men, on the front is Les's new girlfriend'**_ it read on the back of the card with a bald, overweight man, with leather straps and a pink whip.

' _ **Every second Person is called Digga here and Moin is a form of greeting.  
P.S: Guten Morgen, Guten Abend und falls wir und nicht mehr sehen gute Nacht, Ich Liebe Dich'  
**_ _(Good morning, Good Day and if we don't see each other again Good night, I love you)_   _(A/N Moin means morning and is a standard greeting in Hamburg just like Hi. Digga can mean overweight person or is a form of endearment. I got that from a FB status update of a friend who just moved there, saying that everybody called him that.)_

Take that Ranger, I can say 'I love you' in another language too!

We dropped off our rental car first thing yesterday afternoon and for the next five days we will enjoy Amsterdam to its fullest. I heard that they have excellent cheese here and I am adamant to try lots. Lula and I have lost quite a bit of weight and I think it is time we corrected that.

"What are we going to do today, white girl? Shopping, Sightseeing, cheese tasting?" Lula questions as she eats her chocolate croissant. We are sitting in this nice little corner café in the city centre with a map spread out in front of us.

"How about all of that in that order?" I ask and in that moment my mobile phone rings. I told my family only to use it in emergencies and I really hope it is nothing bad. "Hello?" I answer.

"Miss Plum?" a person with a heavily European accent questions.

"Yes, that is me" I reply and Lula raises an eyebrow in question.

"Miss Plum, this is Andreii van het Hoff, I am calling from the Police station Amsterdam central. Is your grandmother's name Edna Mazur?"

"Yes" I reply warily and get a funny feeling in my gut.

"She was put into holding over night to detox. We found her sleeping on a bench in front of the train station." Officer van het Hoff replies.

"Sleeping on a bench? Here in Amsterdam?" I question in disbelief. What is my grandmother doing in Amsterdam? "I will come and pick her up."

After the officer tells me the address, we hang up and I look at Lula in disbelieve. "What is going on Steph?"

"My grandmother…she is here" I tell her and gather our things.

"Where here? Europe or Amsterdam?" Lula questions and stuffs the last piece of her croissant into her mouth.

"Amsterdam….Cops found her on a bench, sleeping…Oh… my mother is going to have a heart attack!" I say and we leave the café.

* * *

An hour later we walk out of the police station with my grandmother. I cannot believe she is really here. Thankfully they didn't arrest her, or I would have needed to call Ranger again for help.

The cop said that they woke her up and she was that drunk that she couldn't remember her hotel and apparently they couldn't find a key in her bag, so they took her in to sober up.

"….I gotta tell you Lula, there were some fine specimens in there. You should have seen this one guy they brought in…he had at least an eight pack" Grandma Mazur informs her and warps her arm around Lula's.

"Grandma, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" I ask.

"It is as obvious as daylight how I got here…I flew. There really isn't any other way if you are in a hurry. A boat trip takes two weeks and costs a fortune…believe me I checked" My grandmother rambles on. Her hair is purple again, her clothes are wrinkly and she is wearing flip flops and big black sunglasses. I hope I won't look like this in fifty years from now, after a night of drinking.

"Grandma what are you doing here? Did you tell mom?" I probe further, trying to bring her back to the important questions.

"I came to see you and Lula. I have never been to Amsterdam and Lord knows that your Grandfather Harry was a real stickler with money. God forbid that we ever went further than the State lines allowed." She answers and as I shoot her a pointed look, she sighs and adds "I left a note for your mother, when I left four days ago."

"A note? She will be worried. We need to call her" I screech. My mother properly has reached my dad's not so secret liquor stash by now and has re-ironed all the clothes in the house.

"You sound like your up-tight mother, Stephanie. Relax…I just wanted a little holiday and I am old enough to come and go as I please" Grandma informs me, but I am already dialling home, hoping my mother hasn't called every law enforcement agency out there.

"Plum Residence" My father answers sleepy after the 20th ring. I forgot that not only an ocean but times zones separate us.

"Hey dad…uhmm….Grandma is with me" I tell him and then the phone is being ripped away from my dad and my mother's voice rings through the phone.

"Give me the old, stubborn bat" My mother demands and I hand my grandmother the phone. The way my mother talks latelyresembles my grandmother.

"Hello Helen…ahh don't be like that. I am old enough to do as I please….Stop worrying. I will have some fun with my granddaughter and her friend and I promise I will bring you a dildo as souvenir…so you can relax a little" I can hear my mother screaming through the line from where I am standing.

As I take a glance at Lula, I can't help but laugh too. My best friend is lying on the ground laughing her ass off with tears running down her cheeks.

Then suddenly the screaming stops and my grandmother is looking at the phone as if she is looking at an alien. "She hung up on me" She says in disbelieve and hands me my phone. "Let's find something fun to do…I heard there are lots of gay bars around…they surely will have a Chippendales shows too, won't they?"

"Where are you staying?" Lula questions before I can.

My grandmother puts her hand into the top of her shirt and pulls out a key card. No surprise the Cops couldn't find it. The key card shows the logo off our hostel and as we get back there my grandmother goes to shower and change. Thankfully they gave her a single room, so at least she won't go and crawl into other people's beds at night.

"Maybe you should tell batman to get the jet ready, just in case we need his help." Lula tells me and I contemplate that for a moment. No way am I going to do as Lula suggested. He bailed us out far too many times already and I am sure that his accountant will have a hard time explaining to the tax department why the entertainment budged has gone over its yearly budget.

"Nah…I am determined to keep her in check. And you are going to help me." I inform her. Had I known that I would regret that decision not even 24 hours later, I would have immediately done as Lula asked.


	4. Chapter 3b

**The next morning**

"Ohhhhh….SHIT" I hear Lula shout and I don't even want to attempted to open my eyes.

"LULA….shhhhhhh" My head is pounding and I feel a little sick.

"White girl…you may want to open your eyes" Lula's voice is still too loud, but I do as she tells me too. I squint my eyes together and will them to see something. But with a groan I close them again. The daylight is too bright and the person with the jackhammer in my head just turned it up a notch.

A few attempts later, I can finally open my eyes and look around. We are in a room covered from floor to ceiling in purple plush. Lula and I are currently lying in a king size bed also entirely purple surrounded by a sex swing, bonding equipment, heaps of sex toys and whips; lots and lots of whips. On the opposite side of the room are floor to ceiling windows with black curtains and a doors leading out to a balcony.

"Where are we?" I question and lift the covers. I am unsure if I am glad about the fact that I am wearing purple Victoria secret pyjamas, which are not mine, or not.

"Beats me, skinny girl. What is the last thing you remember?" Lula asks as she gets out of bed, wearing the same outfit as me.

"Uh…" I try to remember something, but come up blank. "We were going to this bar, where grandma…OH NO…where is my grandmother?"

"I don't know…but I found our clothes" Lula throws them on the bed and the both of us quickly get dressed. I quickly check if I have all my trackers on me before we walk out onto the balcony, trying to identify to where we are. We can look down onto a big yard, where a few dogs are playing and a gardener is giving the hedge a manicure. The house seems rather large and we are currently on the top floor. We can't even see through the trees surrounding the large property.

"Let's see if we can find my grandmother" I tell Lula and walk out the door.

"Steph…uh…white girl?" Lula calls from behind me and I turn around.

"What?" I question.

"Your hair…is…uhhh short" Is all Lula says and my hands immediately fly up to my head. She is right. From what I can feel, it is now jaw length and choppy, with my bangs cut to eye level. I know they are going to be a nightmare to tame. But how did this happen? I would never cut my hair this short in a sober state.

"How bad does it look?" I ask and add "Does it look like I did it myself?"

"Nah…definitely professionally done" Lula replies.

"Okay so sometime in the past twelve hours between the gay bar and here I got a haircut…that is a start." Then I spot something on Lula's hand. "Your hand…where is that stamp from?"

"Can't read that…its smeared" She tells me and I check my hands. There are no stamps to be found anywhere on me.

Together we make our way out of the room. Right next to where we slept is a massive stair case located, completely made out of marble.

"I really hope we didn't break in" Lula voices my thoughts.

"Ditto"

We make our way through the house and don't find any signs of my grandmother or the person who owns the place.

"Garden?" I question as we get into the kitchen, where a big stack of muffins is resting on the counter top. I immediately grab one and Lula follows suit. "Mhhhh…these are delicious" I moan, hoping that these will cure my hangover and stop theheadache.

"I am glad my work is appreciated" a woman says from behind us. Lula and I immediately drop the muffin.

"Uh…sorry…we didn't mean to take them….They were just there and were looking delicious" I stutter and the elderly woman grins at us.

"Don't worry, eat all you want." She hands us two new ones on plates and throws away the ones we dropped. "You must be Stephanie and Lula, the house guests. Peter said to expect you down here, sometime this morning."

"Peter?" Lula and I question in unison.

"Yes, Peter. He will be back in an hour" The woman tells us. She is wearing a chef's uniform and her name tag says Lisa.

"You are American?" Lula questions her accent.

"Yes. I come from Dallas" Lisa replies.

"Excuse me, Lisa, have you seen and elderly woman. About 5ft 5 with purple hair and a potty mouth?" I question, desperate to find my grandmother.

"No, I am sorry. But maybe Peter will be able to answer that, when he gets back" She answers and then ads "I have to go. It was nice to meet you. Breakfast is set out in the sunroom, just through those doors." And with that Lisa leaves, before we can ask any more questions.

Lula and I look at each other and shrug. "Might as well take the free breakfast. May help us remember what happened last night."

"Where are our bags? I am sure I took mine everywhere last night." I question.

"I got no idea, another question for the guy who owns the place….come on white girl I am hungry!" Lula says and marches ahead through the big open doors. As I follow Lula into the next room a whole buffet greets us, waiting to be eaten.

"This isn't breakfast, this is a feast" I mutter and walk over to where Lula is putting a mountain of food on her plate.

* * *

 

"Ahhh…there you are" A man, about 50 years old, with a heavy European accent, comes walking towards us, just as we are finishing breakfast. He is wearing a purple polo shirt with black pants and purple shoes. This must be the owner of the house. "I was wondering if you guys are up. Girl you look fabulous with that new haircut. Dieter did a terrific job."

"Who are you?" Lula questions and the guy's smile gets wider as he joins us at the table.

"You don't remember? I am Peter" he says and snatches a grape from my plate. I am thinking about scowling at him, but then I remind myself that this is the owner of the house and it is his food we are eating.

"No, we don't, Peter. We are sorry. Everything about last night is a little hazy. "I inform him and ad "Do you know my grandmother? And how did we meet by the way?"

"Your grandmother? No, unfortunately not." He answers and I get a bad feeling in my stomach. My mother is going to loose her shit, when she finds out I lost grandma in another country. No more Pineapple upside down cake for me, for the rest of my life.

"…We met at this charity event at the Palace. What a great night it was until they kicked us all out" He informs us. "How rude of them….Who kicks people out, when the party is still in full swing at 4am? I am telling you, if it weren't for the good cause, I wouldn't have gone, But Dieter insisted…" Peter sighs.

"That place simply isn't what it used to be anymore…back when I was younger…I am telling you girls, the Palace that where the party was at. These days it is full of uptight, rich gay men, who pretend they were never young and wild. But I have pictures to prove it!"

"Okay, but what happened after we left the…Palace?" I ask carefully, trying to bring him back to the subject. I want to know how I ended up sleeping in a purple play room with purple sleeping clothes.

"Well a few of the men, you, Lula and I came back here, emptied half of my liquor cabinet and then you guys insisted on sleeping in the play room." Peter smirks. "As soon as you saw the room, I couldn't get you guys out there anymore. Which is a shame, because it could have come in very handy last night…"

"Oh…I didn't need that image in my head" Lula pulls a face in disgust and I too, have to cringe.

"Don't be so prude. You told your man all about that room!" Peter looks right at me and my stomach plummets. "Ranger right?"

"Oh…no" I groan and put my head on the table.

"You drunk dialled batman" Lula laughs and Peter joins in.

"The way you described him, I wouldn't mind a go at him" Peter tells us with a wide grin. I cannot believe I drunk dialled Ranger. He is going to kill me or ship me off to some third world country, I am sure of it. Not even his love for me will be enough to save me from that fate.

After breakfast, Peter is nice enough to get his driver to give us a lift back to the place where we met, unfortunately without our bags. Turns out we are further from Amsterdam as we thought. We are almost back at the German border and the hour drive to the Palace seems like a life time. In the end we are still an hour away from Amsterdam and still no Idea where my grandmother is.

* * *

 

"Oh…that lady left with Richard and a few of his friends." The manager informs us, while he is counting receipts. "I have to tell you guys, you brought us quite a bit of money in. Before you two youngsters showed up, the party was dull."

Palace turned out to be a gay bar, where a charity event for HIV research took place, last night. We were lucky that the manager was here already, they usually don't open until 6pm. Walking into this place, I had some flashbacks of me on that stripper pole, thankfully fully clothed. And I was doing shots from a man's body with Lula and grandma.

"Do you know how we can find this Richard?" I question. This place reeks of alcohol and my body isn't liking that at all. My headache is coming back in full force and my stomach thinks about rejecting my breakfast.

"Yeah, he lives in the house to the right, three doors down from here. You can't miss the big mansion." He tells us and then adds"I think those belong to you guys."

We look to where he is pointing and spot our bags.

"By the way, thank you for cutting of your hair for charity. We really appreciated it" The manager says delighted and with that he leaves towards the back of the bar and disappears behind a door.

* * *

 

"Wow, this is one big ass mansion" Lula whistles through her teeth. I am in awe too. Peter's house is a shed compared to this one. We are currently standing in front of a closed gate and behind it's door is a big, two story, red brick building with white Pillars at the front entrance. The house itself stretches across half of the property. There are nice flower beds and the grass looks like as if it is cut with nail clippers.

"Hopefully it doesn't belong to the royal family" I mutter and press the gate button.

"Hello?" A voice questions harshly.

"Hi, uhmmm we are looking for my grandmother, 5ft 5 with purple hair" I say and cross my fingers, hoping that she is here. Maybe I should slip her a tracker, so that I never lose her again.

Without another word from the person on the other side of that intercom, the gate opens. Lula and I walk up the drive way. The front door fly's open and my Grandmother comes walking towards us.

"My granddaughter…finally!" Grandma shouts. She is wearing a fluffy baby blue robe, which clashes slightly with her hair.

"Grandma, I was worried." I say and pull her into a hug. "Maybe you can fill in the missing pieces of last night?"

"Not surprising that you don't remember, you and Lula were doing shots of Absinth as if they were water." My grandmothershakes her head disapprovingly. "I told you to never mix alcohol!…Why don't you go back to the hotel and I will meet you there later?"

"No, grandma. You are coming with us. It's been a rough day and night. I just want to go to sleep" I tell her in a voice that leavesno room for an argument.

"Well you guys go and I will come back later. I am sure Richard will give me a lift" She replies and turns away. I quickly walk after her with Lula hot on my heels.

"Well then at least let me meet this guy and make sure he will be able to give you a lift" I say as I catch up with her. She is quick for her age.

"No…there is no need. I know he will help me to get back" Grandma declares.

"Has this guy got a third eye or why do you not introduce us to the fine specimen that is in there?" Lula questions.

"No third eye" She answers. Her behaviour is really strange and I hope she didn't kill the guy.

"I really gotta pee, can I just use the toilet?" I question and quickly take the last few steps towards the door.

"Stephie…" Grandma sighs as I step through the door.

"Hi" I say as I spot a 70 something guy, with grey hair, blue eyes and a wide smile standing in the hallway. "I am Stephanie, Could I just use your toilet?"

"I am Richard and sure you can" Richard replies. He too is wearing a blue bathrobe, telling me exactly what they were up to last night.

My Spidery senses go off in full force. "Grandma…" I start up, as I suddenly feel something cold press into my back and Lula shrieks in the same moment.

"No one is going anywhere, until this old guy gives us what we want" A deep voice growls into my ear and I groan. Great, we stumbled into a hostage situation.

"Don't fucking touch me" Lula snarls. Both men are dressed completely in black and are wearing black masks. One of them has a cross tattoo on his neck, where the mask isn't covering it.

"Why didn't you say something?" I ask my grandmother, as we are being led into the kitchen, where two men are gagged and tied half naked to the kitchen chairs and another armed man in black is pacing the room.

"They said they had someone upstairs watching me and they would shoot you and me if I said anything" Grandma whispers.

"White girl, I knew we had too much luck the last few days" Lula sighs and we all are being pushed into chairs and tied to them.

"Tell me about it" I mutter.

"Shut up and sit down" One of the men growls in a British accent, before turning to Richard. "Where is it Richard? Where is the box?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Richard replies, just before the bud of the gun connects with his jaw.

"You better start talking old man, or there will be more of those" the man warns.

I look around and try to figure out what to do. They took my bag, but I still got all my trackers on me. So If I can manage to take them off and place them as far away from each other as possible, then I may set the alarms off at Rangemen.

"Excuse me…I wasn't kidding as I said that I needed to pee. If you don't let me, it's going to be a big mess" I tell them and put awhiney voice on, hoping it will convince them to let me go.

"Fine" The British guy says and then looks at cross tattoo guy and jerks his head. "You take her!"

These guys must have been here before, since he knows the way to the bathroom.

"Make it quick" He growls, as he pushes me in.

I close the door, lock it and look around. There is an open window, where I could throw my Necklace out. I always sucked at throwing, but I hope I will be able to get it far enough. It is a shame that I have to throw it away. It is a wonder woman necklace and engraved on the back is  _'Babe'_.

I hurry towards the window and take of my necklace. "Please…Please…let this work" I whisper to myself and throw it as hard and far as I can. The necklace lands on the neighbour's lawn and I quietly jump up and down.

Next up are my earrings. I quickly take them off, place them into some toilet paper and drop them into the toilet.

"Hurry up" my babysitter bangs on the door and I reply "I will be done in a second."

This leaves me with two more trackers and I need to get ride of at least one. I can't take of my shoes they would notice that, so the belt it is. I hope, that by leaving it in the bathroom, all the trackers will be far enough from each other that they set off the alarms.

I quickly flush the toilet, take of my belt and stash it behind the shower curtain. Here goes to nothing!

* * *

 

**Ranger's POV**

I laugh out loud as I read Babe's postcard from Berlin. I can just imagine how she is sitting at a table moaning over every bit of that piece of cake. That image gets me hard instantly and I have to remind myself that I am currently in the office with my door wide open.

I glance at the calendar and smile. Two more weeks and my babe will be back in my arms. I cannot wait for her to get back home.

I look out the window and the sun is just coming up over Miami's skyline. I was able to escape the cold autumn in Trenton and was greeted with 25 degrees and sunshine here.

This trip both business and pleasure. A couple of potential high end clients want to talk to me personally and it only will take a couple of days of my five day trip, to negotiate and assure them that they are better of signing with us then our competitors.

Which leaves me three days to spend time with my daughter. Julie was beyond excited and Rachel not so much. She said it was to short notice and they had plans, but I don't care. I don't get to see my daughter that often, so when I am in town I like to spend time with her. Thankfully my daughter was all to happy to cancel a trip with her friends in order to spend time with me.

My mobile phone rings and I pick it up without looking at the caller ID. "Yo"

"Boss, the alarms for her trackers just went off!" Woody says and my heart stops for second, before it starts pumping in double speed.

"Explain" I growl.

"The earrings are at a sewage plant, the necklace is running around on the same block of land, and the belt is next door to that, with the shoes half a klick away" Woody reports.

I quickly pull up her trackers on my screen to see for myself. My Babe has carried all trackers on her since she started the trip or so she told me, so I highly doubt that this is an accident. "I will take care of it." I say and hang up.

I dial Steph's number, but I only get voicemail, same goes for Lula. So I scroll through my phone and find the name and number I am looking for. After a few rings Tom van Haal picks up.

"Manoso" He greets me. "We are on our way to check it out. I expected your call two minutes ago." Tom is Ex-Dutch Navy and is one of the Managers at a security company much like Rangemen. He and I met as we did a Mission for the UN a few years back, since then we have been trading favours back and forth. I send him the information for Steph's trackers in case something happened. They are much closer to her than I am and he is the only one outside of Rangemen I trust with Steph's life.

"Just got the call. I will be on the first flight out" I tell him.

"Copy that. Will keep you updated" He answers and hangs up on me.

I quickly gather my things, grab my passport out of the safe and make my way to the airport. Since for once I flew commercially, I buy the first flight out to the Amsterdam. It is going to be a very long flight of not knowing if Steph is okay or not.

I called Julie and told her that something happened to Steph and I needed to leave. She made me promise to return to Miami with Steph as soon as possible.

* * *

 

**Steph's POV**

_Just eleven more hours_

_Just eleven more hours_

I keep repeating this over and over in my head. Because that's how long it will take Ranger to get here, maybe even more. If the alarms even went off.

For all I know they didn't and we may not get out of here alive, if they don't get what they came for.

Since Richard still claims to not know what our kidnappers are looking for, they beat him black and blue. Now two of them are turning the house upside down. They started in here and worked their way up to the first floor. We can hear them throwing over furniture and smashing things. Thankfully they didn't gag us, just tied us to the chair.

"Just tell us where it is old man and we will be out of your hair in no time" The youngest of the three says. He has blue eyes and I can make out blonde hair beneath that mask. This one has an eastern European accent.

"I don't know….know what you…you are talking about!" Richard replies weakly, before the fist of the man in black, connects with Richard's ribs, again.

"Fine…" The guy says and turns towards my grandma "Maybe you will talk, when I use this sweet, old lady for a punching bag."

"I am not old" My grandma says with a lot of venom in her voice. "Untie me and I can show how sweet I can be!"

"WAIT" I cry out, just before he hits her. "Take it out on me instead...and leave her alone."

"Stephie…" My grandma says and the guy looks from me to her and back.

"I will come to you later on" He says, but steps away from my grandmother. I let out the breath I have been holding and close my eyes for a second, which is a big mistake since I never see his fist coming.

My head snaps back and the left side of my face starts throbbing instantly. I hear Lula and my grandmother shout and curse the man, but it doesn't stop him from punching me again.

"Argggg" I can't help but cry out. But this is better than him hitting my grandmother. He punches me one last time, before turning to Richard again. I can't hear much, because my ears are ringing from the pain. But as I look up and out the window I see a pair of eyes look right into mine.

* * *

 

**Tom's POV** _(Everything in Italics is said and thought in Dutch_ **)**

_That bastard hit her three times. If he doesn't get shot by one of us, Ranger will definitely dispose of his body._

_I knew immediately who the woman in the chair is, as I got a good look at her. I am not the least bit surprised that Ranger fell for her. I can tell she has spunk. I shoot her a small encouraging smile, before I retreat back to my guys._

_Thankfully we just came from a job close by and we made it here within half an hour after the alarms went off._

" _Call the cops. It's a hostage situation! Tell them no sirens" I tell Alex, the rookie, before turning to the others. "Six hostages all tied to chairs in the kitchen. One hostage taker, armed, with them. We have to assume there are more. Daan, go and check out the back, Jayden the other side of the building."_

_15 minutes later the guys are back and we from a plan of attack. Unfortunately the kitchen does not have an access point from the outside, so Daan and I will go through a cellar window. Jayden and Lars are going to cover the back and Sem and Milan take the front. Thankfully they are no side entrances, so that Alex can stay, watch the kitchen and notify us of any changes._

" _Alright let's go!" I say and all of us get quietly into our positions. I silently thank the person, who left the window open. This way we don't have to break it and alert the bad guys._

" _Team one is in" I relay to the others and seconds later "Team two in" and "Team three in" comes back._

_We silently move forward clearing the basement as we go. We meet the other two teams on top of the stairs. I motion for Team two and three to go up to the second floor, since there is noise coming from up there._

" _Almost at the kitchen, standby" I tell Alex outside. "Breaching the kitchen in three…"_

* * *

 

**Steph's POV**

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS" The guy shouts and punches me into the gut and then into the face. I am sure my nose is broken, I think I will have a concussion and my ribs hurt like a bitch.

As I can see straight again, I look out the window and this time a different guy is looking at me. The one before was a little older, had long grey hair and a black baseball cap on his head. This one has a military buzz cut and looks like he still belongs in high school. But it gives me hope, that help is on the way.

Lula and my grandmother are looking worriedly at me. Lula tried to get the guy to come after her, but he wouldn't have any of it.

My mind keeps on wandering to Ranger and how often he has had to safe me from situations like this. In Trenton I never gave it a thought, because if something happened to me, he would be right there and not like now, thousands of kilometres away.

A few days ago I thought, maybe I could get some training and go back to bounty hunting when I get back to Trenton. But now without Ranger here to safe me, it put the whole thing in a new prospective. I am tiered of finding myself in these situations. I am tiered of constantly having to rely on others to safe me.

Even if we were in Trenton, what if something happened and he couldn't get to me on time? I cannot do this to him or my family any longer.

I had enough and I think it is time to start something new. I don't know what yet, but as soon as I get out of here, I will figure that out.

Suddenly the youngster turns me around and holds a gun to my head. "I will shoot her, if you come any closer!"

The grey haired guy from earlier is standing in kitchen, over by the door, with his arms raised. Another guy, who I assume is his partner, is pointing the gun at the guy behind me and two men, armed, and dressed like the grey haired guy and his partner appear at the other doorway, which, I guess, leads to the dining room. I can't be sure, since I never got the tour of the house.

"You are surrounded and your buddies in custody, there is nowhere for you to go. Just drop the weapon."

"You are going to let me walk out of here with her, or she dies!" The man with the gun to my head replies. He presses the gun harder to my temple, just to prove the point that he is holding a bargaining ship. His gun presses into part of my head where he hit me a couple of times and it makes me whimper.

"Hey _ASSHOLE_ " I manage to get passed my clenched teeth. "You might want to take a good look around. These guys aren't kidding. They don't care if I die or not. One hostage dead out of six is a good day for them!"

"Shut up bitch" He growls and is momentarily distracted.

I stare at the grey haired guy for a few seconds, before I gather all my strength and push my chair backwards, catching the youngster off guard. He stumbles back .

BANG

"Ahhh" I cry out in pain as the bullet hits my shoulder. A couple of more shots are being fired, but all I can concentrate on, is the blood seeping through my shirt.

"Steph…Steph stay with me…come on white girl, keep your eyes open" I hear Lula from far away.

"Stephanie…you gotta stay with us" My grandma cries out and I want to look at her and tell her that I am okay, but I can't seem to open my eyes. More voices are talking to me, but I can't make out any of them.

Where is Ranger? Is he going to come for me again or is this the time where my luck has run out….?

* * *

 

**Tom's POV** _(Everything in Italic is in Dutch)_

" _Someone call the medics!" I shout and quickly holster my weapon. I make my way over to where Ranger's woman is fighting to stay conscious. Her friend is shouting for her to hang on and the elderly woman is trying to get to her, even though she is still tied to the chair._

_Daan shot the hostage taker and Jayden is currently feeling for a pulse. I gather as many towels as I can find and press them against Stephanie's shoulder._

"Stephanie…I am Tom. Ranger's friend. I need you to stay conscious. Open your eyes darling" _I tell her, but don't get a responds from her._

" _Where is that medic?" I question Alex through the radio._

" _On it's way Boss, Cops just arrived" He replies. Took them long enough!_

_I look at Jayden, who is kneeling next to the kidnapper, for an update on his condition, but Jayden just shakes his head. The guy is dead._

" _Daan, go and meet the cops outside. Jayden, Sem and Milan, lead the Hostages outside. They need to get checked out by the medics" I command._

"No...I am not going anywhere, I am staying with my granddaughter!" _The elderly woman exclaims and I nod at Milan to let her go. She and Stephanie's friend, whose name I forgot, come rushing over immediately._

"Ranger…" _Stephanie mutters and adds something I can't understand._

"Ranger is on his way." _I inform her and feel her pulse. "Shit…her pulse is barely there. Help me…we need lay her onto her back" I call out to Jayden and we put her onto the ground. As I feel her pulse again, there isn't one._

"Move away _" I tell the Ladies harshly and start CPR immediately._

* * *

 

**Ranger's POV**

I can feel something isn't right as I step out of the Airport in Amsterdam. There is a black SUV waiting for me and I get in. "Report" I order and the man who is driving shrinks about an inch in size.

"I am not allowed to say anything, sir. Tom will update you as soon as we get to the hospital." The driver replies and I sigh. Since this isn't one of my guys I cannot get anything else out of him, unless I torture him and I don't think Tom would appreciate that.

Since he mentioned a hospital, my stomach is in nots and my hands are shaking. And the fact that I am not being told anything, means that Steph is in bad shape. I just hope I am not too late.

Half an hour later the driver pulls up in front of the hospital and my bad feeling intensifies. Just as I get out of the car, Tom appears and I can spot blood on his uniform. "Please tell me that blood isn't Steph's!" I say and he quickly puts his blank face in place. My heart starts racing and my lungs get barely any air. Why couldn't that stupid plane fly faster?

"She is stable" Tom tells me "Stephanie was shot and a major artery was damaged, but the Doctors were able to repair it. But she has a major concussion, two broken ribs and bruises all over her stomach and face." Tom informs me and I will the air back into my lunges. I need to see her, make sure for myself that she is alive. "I will lead you to her."

There is a guard outside Steph's door and as we walk in, I see Lula sitting on one side and my Babe's grandmother on the other side of the hospital bed. Both woman have puffy eyes and look like they could use some sleep.

"Ranger" Lula sighs and gets up. "The doctors said she will be alright."

"Good." I answer only and take a good look at my Babe. Her whole face is slightly swollen and bruised, but apart from that I cannot see any further injuries, since the hospital gown is covering them. Her hair is short now and she looks so young and fragile. "Tank is on his way. He couldn't get an earlier flight."

"Thanks. Want some coffee?" She questions and I shake my head. "Okay then, Mrs Mazur, why don't ya come with me. Let's see if hospitals here make better coffees, than the ones at home!"

I sit down on the chair, Lula just occupied and interlace my fingers with Steph's. "What happened?" I question, sensing that Tom is still in the room.

"Hostage situation. They were looking for a package, according to the victims. One kidnapper is dead, two in custody and theyaren't talking. The guy who owns the house, where Stephanie and the others were at, claims to not know which package they were referring to."

"What were they even doing there?" I probe, without taking my eyes of my Babe.

"Mrs Mazur stayed at that house last night and Stephanie and Lula were there to get her. Even though she tried to make them leave, the two Ladies, wouldn't leave without her and stumbled into that mess." Tom replies. "Here, we recovered these, but the earrings are lost."

I look at him and see him holding her belt and necklace. "Thank you. I owe you, big time."

"Nah, all good. Just make sure she gets better" Tom claps me on the shoulder and leaves the room.

I look down at the wonder woman necklace in my hand and I am glad I gave this to her. "Oh…Babe. What did you stumble in now?"

* * *

 

I wake as I feel her fingers running through my short hair. As I open my eyes, I can see her blue eyes watching me. "I like your hair better when it is longer."

"Then I will grow it back for you, Babe" I inform her and smile.

"You came…" She sniffs and then the tears are starting to fall down her cheeks. I instantly stand up and come to sit next to her on the bed.

"Scoot over, Babe" I say softly and she complies. As soon as I am able to lay down as well, I gather her into my arms. "I will always come for you." I tell her over and over again.

She breaks down completely and I warp my arms tighter around her, mindful of her ribs and stomach, and run a hand up and down her back to soothe her, all the while murmuring nonsense in Spanish.

It takes a while for her to calm down and she clings to me as if her life depends on it. Eventually her breath evens out, she falls asleep and I cannot help but to close my eyes too. I am glad and happy that she is safe, but this incident shook me to the core. I could have lost her today.

* * *

 

**Steph's POV**

"I am sorry" I say and look down at my breakfast the next morning.

"What for?" Ranger questions.

"For scarring you…" I sigh and eat some of my scrambled eggs. I don't dare to look at him, afraid what I might see.

"You didn't scare me…" He answers and my head snaps in his direction.

"Don't lie to me…please. You have never done that, so don't start now. Plus I can see it in your eyes, how much I scarred you… how much you are still scarred" I say. I think I broke Batman.

"You didn't break me, Babe." He says and comes to sit next to me again. "I am scarred. This was a close one. I could have lost you and I was thousands of kilometres away."

"I know…I am sorry. I was so hung-over that my spidery senses kicked in too late and we found ourselves in front of armedmen." I tell him and take his hand into my own. "I can't do this anymore Carlos."

At that Ranger completely freezes next to me and I think about what I just said, how that must have sounded to him.

"Shit…that came out wrong….I can't to bounty hunting anymore….that is what I meant…I…" his lips crash on mine, making me whimper and Ranger pull away from me.

"Sorry, Babe, I forgot your bruises" He says in an almost whisper and kisses me more lightly. "Don't say stuff like that ever again, unless you follow it up with something else. I don't need a heart attack before I reach the age of 40 or never would be good too!"

Did batman just made a joke? He must be broken.

"Not broken, just in love with you" He replies smoothly with a wide grin.

"Charmer" I hit him playfully on the arm.

"What are you going to do then, when you aren't hunting FTA's anymore?" Ranger questions, bringing us back to my comment.

"I don't know" I shrug, which is a mistake, as it stretches my stiches. This time I got six, which will turn into another scar.

"Well you can always help me at Rangemen. I am sure the men would love for you to be there" He offers, but I instantly shake my head.

"No thank you. Since I have some money now, I will be able to get by without work for a couple of months, to figure out what I want. Rent and food money won't be an issue" I tell him and he squeezes my hand.

"Babe…how about you move in me?" Ranger chocolate brown eyes look into mine and I can see it is a genuine offer.

"Okay…" I agree and his eyebrow shoots up.

"Really? You agree just like that?" Ranger questions with a smirk. "You haven't even heard what I have to offer!"

"I don't need to, I have only two conditions" I say with a smirk of my own.

"Go on"

"One: Rex will move in as well" I tell him.

"Okay, the rat can come. And the second one?" Ranger scoots closer, so that our faces are just a couple of inches apart. His smell is intoxicating and I can't think straight. "What is number two, Babe?"

"I need more closet space" I answer and close the gab between us, not even awaiting his answer. I completely forget about my bruises and kiss him with all I have got. I am moving in with batman, that is reason to celebrate. I just wished I could do it properly.

The heart monitor's beeps get louder and suddenly someone clears their throat. Ranger and I break apart and as we look over, we see a nurse standing in the room with a big grin on her face. "And I thought you were coding in here….maybe it is better, if we take these off!" She says and turns the monitor off.

Ranger laughs and I hide my face in his shoulder from embarrassment.

* * *

 

**One week later**

"Are you sure?" Ranger asks and shoots me a worried look.

"I am sure. We won't get into anymore trouble, I promise. Grandma does too" I say and shoot my grandmother a pointed look.

"Yeah…yeah I promise." She mutters, making all of us laugh.

I was released from the hospital five days ago and Ranger and Tank insisted, he'd stay with me for a few more days. So the four of us staid in Amsterdam, relaxed and did some sightseeing. There were no more crazy nights out and the most excitement I got, were hot and sweaty nights with Ranger.

Tom informed us yesterday that the bad guys were after a package, which contained C4. They wanted to built a bomb and set it off at Amsterdam Central Train station. Postal services didn't check it and delivered it to the wrong house. Which turns out was the house next to Richard's.

Richard and my grandmother spend the last few days together and he will be coming to Trenton next month to see her.

"Mrs Mazur, I hope you intend to keep that promise" Ranger says sternly, with his blank face firmly in place.

"Yes, I will" She assures him making me grin.

"Please, be careful, Babe. And don't give me anymore grey hairs" Ranger whispers as he warps me into his arms.

"I will and I think you will look sexy with grey hair" I smirk.

"I didn't plan on being fully grey until I am sixty, so don't get any ideas" Ranger replies and gives me a kiss.

The swelling of my face has gone down and with lots of makeup, I am able to cover up the bruises.

"Don't get shot" I say.

"Don't go crazy" He replies with another goodbye kiss.

Lula, my grandmother and I watch the men, until they get lost in the crowd, before turning around and walking towards the exit of the Airport.

"So Grandma…are you going to fill us in, on what happened that night as we went out?" I question, since I still don't know what took place.

"We started at this gay bar in the city, where we watch the strip show. We met a few handsome fellows, who invited us to the Palace. You guys were already drunk as skunks and as we got there Lady Gaga's ' _The Edge of Glory'_  was playing and you immediately jumped on top of the bar and started singing.

The bouncers had to wrestle you down there. That's when you spotted the stripper pole. I am telling you, you may have another career path right there…I am sure Ranger would like that…I bet he would even get sometime on that thing himself…"


	5. Chapter 4

** Steph's POV **

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will touch down shortly" The captain's voice rings through the intercom and I do as I am told.

The last week in London was amazing. We were lucky and it only rained once. We even caught a glimpse of the Queen.

I briefly wonder if Ranger got my last Postcard. He should have, since I send it on our first day in London. It was a simple questions and I am nervous about what he will say.

"I can't wait to get home and sleep for hours." Lula says.

"I hear you. I am looking forward to a fully functioning shower and good mattress" I reply.

"Told you guys, we should have stayed at another hotel, instead of that cheap hostel" Grandma pipes in and I roll my eyes. "I have to go and get my back re-adjusted, thanks to that shitty mattress…maybe Hugh will be willing to exercise it a little. He is very good with his hands."

"Grandma…there are kids around" I hiss and Lula laughs. Grandma has tried to cause trouble all last week. We lost her twice in the city, because she simply wondered off. Thankfully, both times didn't end in a disaster.

When we went out, I always watched my alcohol intake, so we wouldn't have a repeat of Amsterdam.

"Again…how did you get so prude? You are taking after your mother Stephanie" She huffs and that even gets a laugh out of me.

"Does it make me a bad person, if I am glad that I can hand her over to my mother in just a few minutes?" I whisper to Lula.

"Nah white girl, she is a handful." She smirks and adds "Good practice for when you have bat babies."

"Pfft…as if that is going to happen in the near future!" I snort.

"HA" Lula points her finger at me and grins.

"What?" I question.

"You changed your mind" She says with a smug expression.

"Lula, you don't make any sense" I tell her and roll my eyes.

"You always said, you didn't need a certificate and kids scare you, so you won't have any. But just now you said and I quote ' _As if that is going to happen in the near future'_ ….telling me that you changed your mind about kids." I didn't think her grin could get any wider, but I was just proven wrong.

"So?"

"Sooo….you wanna have little Cuban babies with batman…" She sing songs. "And I don't blame you. I would change my mindtoo, if I had that fine specimen in my bed."

"Lula…you have Tank!" I exclaim.

"I do…and if one day, my man decides he wants to have kids, I might change my mind too…he can be very persuasive." Lula shoots me a suggestive grin.

"Please spare me with further details" I tell Lula with a grin of my own. I am happy that my best friend and Tank have worked it out. Just looking at the two I get sick. And if Ranger and I are bad, they are worse.

* * *

Half an hour later, we touch down in Newark. I am giddy like a kid before Christmas and I jump out of my seat as we finally get the all clear to take of the seatbelts. Lula just shoots me another knowing grin, which I only answer with a first class jersey eye roll.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry to inform you that we have a bit of trouble opening the doors. Please sit back down, we are trying to fix the problem as quickly as we can" The pilot's voice says through the intercom and a collective groan goes through the mass.

"And here I thought we left our bad luck in Europe" I mutter.

It takes them another half an hour to get the doors to open and I am ready to push my way through the masses, just to get out of the plane and into Ranger's arms.

"You will get to see him early enough" Lula says and stops my bouncing leg with her hand.

"I know…" I say and still, just to start bouncing a second later again.

Another five minutes later we are finally able to get out of our seats, grab our hand luggage and leave the plane.

* * *

"That man is taking my bag" I point at an overweight, dark-skinned man, with a blond maw hawk, grabbing my backpack.

"Maybe he made a mistake" Lula says as we make our way over to where he is trying to put my bag onto the trolley.

"Excuse me?" I say and tap the guy on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He questions as he turns around.

"That is my bag" I tell him and move around the trolley to take my bag off it.

"No, this is my bag" The man replies and puts his hand on the bag.

"So you telling me you bought yourself a pink backpack with my granddaughters name on it?" My grandmother pipes in.

"Yes" He says without even blinking an eye.

"There is my name on it….see Stephanie Plum…that is me" I say and point at the tag on the bag.

"That must be wrong" the man says and I am slowly getting angry.

"Mr…listen to me. This is not your bag, it is mine. And I really like to take it now" I say in a raised voice and out of my preverbal vison I can see airport security making their way towards us.

The man sees security approaching too and out of nowhere produces a gun, grabs me by the arm and wraps his beefy arm around my neck.  _Just great…I find myself in another hostage situation._

"DROP THE WEAPON!" The officers shout, pointing their own guns at us.

"No chance in hell. I want to get out of here" Beefy replies and pulls me closer in front of him. He smells like he hasn't showered in three days and it is nearly making me gag.

Beefy walks backwards to the opposite wall, dragging me with him. I note that from here he can see everything that is going on around us.

Three security officers are pointing their guns at us and the others are ushering everybody to the exit. One of them is arguing with my grandmother and Lula, but I cannot understand what is being said. My grandma keeps pointing at me as she argues with the man, with wild gestures.

In the end she seems to lose that argument and both of them are being pushed out of the door.

"What is your name?" One of the security guys questions.

"I don't want to talk. I want that backpack…" Beefy guy points at my bag, making me wonder what is in it "And a car waiting for me outside of this airport. I am going to take this pretty lady with me as insurance!"

"You know we can't give that to you, unless you give us something in return" The security guard replies as he steps forward, after he holstered his weapon.

"How about you call someone who can make this happen….I don't want to negotiate with a rookie!" Beefy answers and presses the gun harder to my head. I am really getting tiered of this. This is the second time within the last two weeks that I am being held hostage. It isn't fun anymore!

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"What the hell?" I question and point at the people hurrying out of the arrivals terminal.  _Something is wrong!_  I motion for Tank to follow me to check it out.

"LULA" Tank shouts over the masses and I instantly look around if I can see my Babe's curls. But I can only spot Lula and Babe's grandma come running towards us.

"Where is Steph?" I question immediately.

"In…there" Lula pants and points towards the arrivals terminal.

"What is going on?" Tank asks and draws Lula closer to him.

"You gotta go in there…a man has her at gun point!" Grandma Mazur replies and my heart stops.  _Not again!_

"Dios" I mutter and immediately start pushing my way through the masses towards the terminal.

"Ranger!" Tank warns and pulls me back by my shoulders. "You can't just storm in there!"

"I sure can" I reply and try to pull away from his hold. Unfortunately for me Tank is the only one I have a hard time taking down.He knows me too well.

"No you can't. You know as well as I do it will do the situation more harm than good, if you show up in there ready to shoot the SOB" Tank tells me and gives me a pointed look. He is right, I rarely lose my focus, and those rare times are when Steph is in danger. Thankfully Tank is always there to screw my head on right.

"I will call Hedge. He will get me in there!" I tell him and fish my phone out of my pockets. Hedge is DEA Agent Rolf Hedge, who is stationed here at the airport. We worked together plenty of times before and I know he will get me in there.

Five minutes later I am being let into the Terminal. My heart is once again working overtime and I am sure I will have a few more grey hairs after this. She is the most important thing to me and I will never stop worrying, even if she were to take a desk job at god knows what company, I would still worry. My Babe has this incredible talent to find trouble where there isn't any.

"I know she is your woman, but you have to stay back Manoso, or I will arrest your ass!" Hedge warns me. I nod and stand against the wall, with my arms crossed, keeping an eye on the scene. Thankfully, they didn't strip me of my weapons; in any case I can still shoot the guy.

I can see my babe's eyes darting around and finally settling onto my face. I can see relief washing over her face and she shotsme a small smile, which vanishes as the Fat guy tightens his hold on her. I have to take a few deep breaths, so I don't do something stupid, like run over there and kill the guy with my bare hands.

I love her new look. Much to her dismay, her curls are a little crazier, but I love it.

_Flashback_

" _I love you new look" I tell her and bury ma hands deep in her curls and pull her closer._

" _My hair is going to be a nightmare to tame!" She answers. "You saw how I looked like yesterday morning. That is how I amgoing to wake up every morning for the foreseeable future. You sure you would like to wake up to this every day?" Babe ads and points at her head._

" _Definitely, babe." I say and pull her in for a short, sweet kiss. She was released from the hospital yesterday and even though her face is still pretty badly bruised, she looks a lot better than the first day I got here "Besides those crazy curls suit your crazy personality."_

_ She slaps me playfully on the chest and I pretend to be hurt, which gets a laugh out of her. "You love it." _

" _I do" I assure her with a grin and pull her even closer._

_End of flashback_

I watch on as security tries to negotiate with the guy, but the kidnapper just keeps on repeating that he wants the bag, a car and a free ride out of here. As if I or anyone else in this room will let that happen.

"Why don't you just shoot the guy?" I growl and Hedge turns around with a raised an eyebrow.

"If negotiations at unsuccessful, we will" He replies and turns his head back towards the scene.

* * *

** Steph's POV **

I slowly have enough of this. Security isn't doing anything and Beefy is just demanding the same thing over and over. I am just glad that Ranger is here. I felt him the moment he entered the terminal.

"Just give me the fucking bag and get me a car" Beefy shouts and tightens his hold on me again. I am sure I have new bruises to show off tomorrow. I am getting more agitated and Rhino mode is just around the corner.

"For Pete's sakes…just give up. They won't give you what you are asking for" I growl.

"Shut up Cunt" Beefy replies and presses the gun harder to my temple. "Or I will shoot you right here."

"Do it and sign your death warrant" I inform him. And the negotiator throws me a dirty look. He obviously wants me to shut up, but since he isn't getting anywhere with my new friend, I will have to do the work. "You see the man in black over there?"

"What about him?" I hear Beefy question and he turns us slightly, so that he is able to see Ranger.

"That guy is Ranger Manoso" I tell him and I can feel the gun moving away from my head a little.  _This is my chance!_

I raise my foot and ram it down has hard as I can onto his. Unfortunately I didn't wear my FMP's on the plane, but this has an effect nevertheless. For a second he is too shocked to move and loosens his grip on me, which is my chance to elbow him in the ribs and turn around to perform my signature move to his family jewels.

He goes down, with a loud  _thud_ , like a back of potatoes. I quickly back away and find myself pulled into Ranger's hard body seconds later. "Babe"

"Marry me?" I question and look up at him. I already ask him that in my postcard, but I figured it is better to ask in person. This way he will know I am serious. This right now may not be the right setting for it, but I don't want to wait another minutes, of notknowing.

"What?" He stammers out. I think I broke Batman,  _again_.

"I love you and I want to marry you. You always help me to spread my wings, so that I can fly and you pick me up when I fall. You always have my back, loan cars and men to me, all on the expense of your business. You are the most honourable, sweetest and caring man I have ever met, so I am asking you again. Marry me?" I take a deep breath as I wait for his answer.

Ranger brings his right hand up to cradle my face and even though he has a blank face on, I can see the love he has for me in his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee and give me a big diamond ring?" He whispers softly and grins at me.

"Is that a yes?" I ask, trying to get my heart to return to its normal beating pattern.

"You are ruining my plans babe" He smirks and adds "Yes". He crashes his lips onto mine and makes me forget everything around me, until someone close by clears their throat.

"Excuse me…Ranger, we need Miss Plum to give her statement and get looked over by the medics" A small bald man with a DEA jacket says.

"Sure. Babe meet DEA Agent Rolf Hedge, Hedge this is Stephanie Plum" Ranger introduces us.

"Nice to meet you. But no medics. Can Bobby check me out instead?" I ask turning back to Ranger.

"Sure Babe" Ranger tells me and draws me back into his arms. I give my statement with him by my side and not even an hour later we are finally on our way back to Trenton.

"What do you meant when you said I ruined your plans?" I suddenly blurt out before I can stop myself. I have been wondering that, ever since he said it, but have yet to figure out why he meant.

"Well…I had plans, for your homecoming…" Ranger informs me and takes my hand.

"What kinda plans?" I probe further.

"Well you only ruined part of it, so I won't elaborate any further, babe" he tells me with a grin.

"Oh…that is not fair" I pout. "You can't go and say stuff like that and then not tell me what you have planned."

"It is a surprise, babe" He smirks and pulls me over the console, as we stop at a traffic light. "It wouldn't be a surprise, if I'd tell you now, wouldn't it?" He says softly and his eyes sparkle in amusement. The bastard is enjoying this. Ranger pulls me in for a kiss, before letting me go and going back into his driving zone.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Steph has asked what the surprise is for the last few days, since she has been home, but I stayed tight-lipped. Much to my amusement. Her guesses went from a truck full of tasty cakes to a trip to Disney land, but she never actually guesses my surprise.

"Where are we going?" She questions as we drive out of the Burg, away from her parent's house. "Is this my surprise?"

"Just wait" I tell her with a grin.

20 minutes and many, many questions later, I pull up in front of a two-story house and my Babe's eyes widen. "Is this the bat cave?"

I get out of the car, move around to her side and help her out of the Cayenne. "Maybe…maybe not" I lace our hands together and lead her up to the door.

"This house is for sale, babe. If you like it I will place an offer" I inform her.

"But…why?" She questions and moves from one empty room to the next. "You have the seventh floor."

"I want something just for us, something we can start together. We will keep the seventh floor apartment, but I want us to have ahouse. It is away from the Burg and far enough from Rangemen, but yet close enough in case of an emergency. This is a good neighbourhood, which has good schools…" I trail off, trying to gauge her reaction. "You can think about it Babe. But if you don't want to move, we don't have to."

"A smaller house would suffice" She mutters as she walks out of the floor to ceiling glass windows in the kitchen. I expected her to say something about the size of the house. I need my space. A small two bedroom house simply won't suffice. "Sorry…that was rude. It is perfect Carlos, but are you sure you want this?" She bites her lower lip and casts her eyes down.

"I wouldn't have agreed to marry you, if I didn't Babe" I tell her and pull her towards me. "Look at me" I add softly. She looks up at me and insecurity shows on her face.

"You have me and you won't get easily rid of me" I tell her and pull her in for a kiss. "I love you….now what do you think of this house? Ella helped me pick. I had something bigger in mind, but she told me you wouldn't let me spend money on a sixbedroom house!" I turn us around so that we are facing the house.

* * *

** Steph's POV **

I am dumbfounded. He wants to buy a house and he spoke of good schools in this neighbourhood. He is really in this and I have a hard time believing that I finally get my someday with my batman.

"This house is still too big" I mutter and he chuckles, as I turn in his arms to face the house.

"Then we have to fill it with little human beings or have all our annoying friends around all the time" He says and tightens his hold on my waist. I lean my head back onto his chest and glance up at the house.

"Little humans huh?" I question.

"Yeah" He only replies and we fall into a comfortable silence, staring up at our future.

"Come with me" He says and pulls me up the stairs to the top floor and into the master bedroom. A blanket is laid on the ground and a picnic basket is resting on top of it.

"Ella?" I question in amusement as we sit down.

"If I tell you I prepared it myself, would you believe me?" He asks as he pulls out the contents of the basket.

"I would, but there is mud cake in there and I know you wouldn't pack that" I answer with a smile.

"Smartass" he only replies and pulls me in for another kiss. "I have something else for you."

Ranger pulls out a small box out of his Cargo pants and opens it. "Technically, you would need to give me a ring, since you asked me to marry you, but I think this will suit you way better than me."

He pulls the ring out of the box and pushes it onto my ring finger. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" He assures me and places another sweet kiss onto my lips. I don't know what to say, the ring is perfect. It is thin, silver and gold intertwined ring, with two small diamonds and one slightly bigger one in the middle of them.

"I love you too" I tell him and smile.

"There is more" He says and pulls an envelope out of the basket as well.

"More? Carlos this is more than enough" I say and I am just able to take the envelope out of his hands, before his lips come crashing down on mine. The kiss turns heated and our tongues are duelling for the upper hand.

I unbutton his shirt and run my nails over his abs. "Ughh…" He shudders, making me grin and we pull of the rest of our clothesin frenzy.

I push him over so that he is lying on his back and I come straddle him. His manhood is hard and ready for me and I slowly glide down, making both of us sigh as I completely surround him.

I rock my hips back and forth, bringing myself close to the edge way to soon. "I won't last long if you keep torturing me like this" Ranger mutters through clenched teeth and flips us over. A small squeak leaves my mouth and I am silenced by yet another kiss.

He starts pounding into me hitting the right spot every time, until we both fall over the edge together.

"What was that?" I grin at him, after I am finally able to catch my breath.

Ranger rolls over, grabs another blanket out of the basket and pulls me into his side. "You calling me Carlos does things to me Babe" He smirks and covers us with the blanket.

"So whenever I want to have crazily hot sex on a hardwood floor all I need to say is your middle name?" I question and snuggle closer to him.

"Yes" He grins and kisses my temple.

A few hours later we pull away from the curb of the house that will be ours soon. Someday has finally arrived and I couldn't be happier about it. Not only am I engaged to the man I love, but he is also taking me to Miami next week, to meet the rest of hisfamily. I can hardly wait.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Ranger's POV**

**Nine months later**

"She is beautiful, Babe" I tell her and cradle my daughter closer to my chest. Another female to add to the family and she has me already wrapped around her tiny finger. She has my Babe's blue eyes, her skin tone lighter than mine, but has the same black hair as me.

"Of course she is…she has your genes" Steph says tiredly, as I place Eva Rose Manoso back into her arms.

The last nine months have been the best of my life.

Initially we planned to get married a year later, but little Eva Rose made those plans void. We found out two month after we bought the house that Steph was pregnant. After that everything needed to happen quickly. It was either get married before the baby was born or after, but my mother and Helen Plum insisted we'd get married beforehand. So we gave in.

We were married surround by our closest friends and family as Steph was five month pregnant. She complaint that she looked like a whale, but to me she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Just like she does now, with our daughter resting on her chest.

Babe got her PI licences shortly after she got back from Europe and is now chasing cheating husbands and wives, instead ofmurderers and thieves.

Of course in true Steph fashion nothing went according to plan with this birth. First Eva Rose was two weeks late and we had already an appointment for a C-section a week from now. But Steph thought it was a great idea to go on another stakeout this morning, from where she called me and told me her water just broke.

As much as I hated it, I asked Morelli to give us a police escort to the hospital, with sirens and blue lights. Bobby and I were in the back with Steph of and Rangemen SUV with Hector driving.

We barely made it into the ER, before our little girl was born.

"At least now we have only one empty room to fill" Steph sighs, looking down at our daughter. "Just one more to go."

"I like the way you think" I murmur and kiss her sweaty head. I will make it my mission to fill that room within the next two years.

Someday is working pretty well for us and it all started with a few Postcards from Europe!


End file.
